For Blood We Bleed
by nier nier0
Summary: On his third year, Harry Potter met an odd girl on the funny bus and had a strange start. What's weirder, he didn't found this abnormal at all.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shot with fan fiction. I usually don't meddle with original stories since I simply translate but I ran with a translation of HP fanfic which made me give this a try. Comments and criticisms are welcome.**

 **I don't own anything about Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Return**

"Oof—what the hell?! W-where am I?"

A very disgruntled figure stood in the middle of a musty room with so little lighting. It was difficult to tell what's in the room but eventually she adjusted her eyes with the darkness. She slowly stood from where she fell—did she tumble down? That place looked like a box and a comfy one at that, red velvet covering the thick cushion for the interior and handsome black wood for the outer visage.

That's strange. The last she remembered was the fire exit on the fifth floor. She went out for a quick smoke. She's been running high with caffeine for staying awake in almost forty-eight hours. She hasn't had her lunch or dinner and coffee was her best mate. The perks of being some editor— _staff._ After that, blank.

She tapped her forehead trying to recall what happened there but there's none. She was alone, smoking and puffing passionately. Hah! Where the hell was she? She observed the room which a bit sparse after the elegant couch. She saw candelabras and veils everywhere and a lone full body size mirror on one wall.

"Do we have a room like this in the company?"

The room was deadly for claustrophobic, she mused. The air even felt stagnant and the cold was seeping from stone walls that surrounded the room. Even though she felt sore moving around she still tried to walk about. She noticed at last the counter attached to the opposite wall.

Walking near it she saw smaller boxes on top of the counter. It was almost hidden in the shadows due to the flickering light from the candelabras. She gave a long look around the gloomy room before deciding to reach them. They were luxurious looking boxes and she can't help her curiosity, who would leave these things in the open? She reached for the closest one and found a single ring inside.

"What's this?" she noted the insignia of an incurved creature trying to reach its tail—a dragon. _Sigismund of Luxembourg._

And then memories suddenly assaulted her as if thousand galloping war horses have cantered in her brain. She saw memories, faces and places. It's her ancestry, her life—before.

"Hah! Haah—"

Trying to rein her trembling and still sore body she leaned on the cold wall. After a while little wheezes were left. She stood straight once again and took the ring to her left hand's middle finger. She continued, this time calmer and with more concentration. If she's right, she'll find the partner ring.

Correct. The other box also had a ring, rather simple but a full black ring. She wore it to her ring finger next to the other ring. The other boxes had a crooked stick, then a pouch, a gem that looked like an eye, and empty parchments.

Turning around she found the couch—no, the bed she rested earlier. She has no idea how long she'd been sleeping and even more so why she seemed to have existed in another's body. Did she possess her? No, she remembered her childhood. But she could have possessed her as a baby.

 _'Father and mother didn't say it's supposed to work that way.'_

The memories were dizzying. Too much, she thought. But she realized she's finally _home._

She saw the mirror and walked towards it. Peering at her own reflections, she saw the same girl who slept long _long_ ago—not the sleep deprived office staff with bags under her eyes and pale complexions. She's about five feet in height, too slim and very pale; with long black straight hair cascading to her waist, and a small face with small proportions. What really caught her attention was her glowing red— _crimson_ eyes. A bit creepy but she liked red. Her whole family did, too.

She closed her eyes and urged it to stop glowing in the dark. She'd prefer that if she planned to go out this musty room. Things might have not changed yet. After some time, she finally felt she made it. Opening them again, she blinked with her now _black_ eyes. It took her a while than before, though.

Her memories of the past were mostly still blurred lines and even so with using her abilities, it felt unnatural to her. She was thirteen back then, she reminisced. _Even now, huh?_

She took all items—the _coffin_ , the boxes, candelabras, and veils in the room into her pouch. It's a magical item, she knew. Walking towards the only path at one corner, she didn't realize that she has walked out into the clearing after a while. Even the outside was dark, a little light shining from the moon above. Looking back, she found out that she was in some _ruin_. This she couldn't remember where. The cave-room she came from was in an inconspicuous area that's yet to be found by any diggers, though. If anyone was to discover the ruins, they won't find traces of her.

"Where to go?"

She breathed and thought she'd check her hauls first. Two rings, the plain black which she remembered to be her mom's and the other cool one to be her dad's. The gem like eye and the parchments rested in the pouch since she can't remember what they're for and then there's the crooked twig. She wondered what's it for. She twirled it on her fingers when suddenly sparks showered from its tip.

 _BANG!_

She almost fell over to her butt in surprise as a triple decker on violently purple bus appeared in thin air. And then a pimply boy in purple uniform started talking to her.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick you're your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening. Where would you like to go—?"

 _'_ _The KNIGHT BUS? You must be joking me!'_

* * *

 ** _PS: Chapters will have inconsistent length._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for my first readers and comment-er. I got this chapter faster since I already started writing for a while. I can't promise a consistent update so please bear with me. Again, c** **omments and criticisms are welcome.**

 **I don't own anything about Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: It's him!**

"…Leaky Cauldron?" she told the boy in funny purple the first thing that popped in her mind. This should be the obvious response of anyone who suddenly found the Knight Bus in front of their faces. Well anyone from where she came from, just to humor some on-going prank.

 _No, Boss Dragoness would probably breathe them fire and scream 'bugger off',_ she chuckled at herself. Somehow she found herself missing the people she left even the most undesirable ones.

Remembering the boy who was reading his lines from a parchment earlier, she saw him lazily looked up at her for the first time and then choked. She wanted to laugh at his appearance.

"London, M-ma'am?" he finally found his voice though stuttering while still staring openly at her.

"Yeah," she managed to answer in even tones.

She knew that reaction. _Dang this face and dad's genes._

Good thing she's a normal city girl and such occurrences were normal in the city. But what's bugging her was the confusion with her personalities. She was an elegant heiress from earlier than medieval era but also a modern young professional in the making. Somehow she felt more the latter than the former. It's glaringly obvious as she tended to be on her modern bravura than her should be medieval etiquettes. But she's home now. That won't match especially with her wearing a gothic _bloofer lady's_ dress robe.

"Hold on, where are we?" she remembered to ask.

"W-we're in the borders, Ma'am. Doune Castle Yard," he answered uncertainly.

"Oh, right. It was actually a broken portkey that sent me here. You see, I don't have my money but if you can send me to Gringotts I can easily pay you there," she blabbered tentatively. She wanted to know if this was all real. She'd like to confirm her very own presumptions starting from the Knight Bus.

"I d-don't know…" Stan was teetering on his heels. "Doune Castle Yard to London, that's a galleon an' ten sickles."

OMG. He didn't deny anything! Portkeys and Gringotts. She was too excited that she'd give all she has at the moment just to get to London right now.

"How 'bout this, I have saleable luxurious boxes here. I'll leave them with you for the meantime, then pay you up after I withdraw?" she was practically bartering. For her, those boxes maybe part of her heritage but the chance to find her favorite novel's world was more important to her right then.

"…'Choo think, Ern?" Stan asked someone from inside the bus.

"Best 'cept than nothin'." Someone answered back.

"A'right. Come on board, Ma'am." He finally breathed relief with a blush. "Sorry, 'bout t'at."

"It's alright. You can also call me Ellie, Stan," she smiled at the young boy who blushed even redder. She sat on one of the brass bedstead near the driver's area and seized a pole for support. If the book said correctly this will be one heck of a ride.

"This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Ellie—you said right?"

"Yes, Ellie Moore. Thank you and to you too, Ern."

She decided to use her modern name instead of the ancient one. For one, she still thought being Ellie at the moment and two, she needed to throw those extremists away her trails.

There was another _BANG!_ The bus sped ahead and she was holding on the pole for dear life. She can't help give a one note inside the bus. There were other witches and wizards inside but they're currently sleeping. Ellie disregarded Stan's commentaries as she watched the view outside the windows. It was all blurred lines, reminding her of her computer's screensaver. She suddenly wondered whether her lady boss was now breathing rage-fire when she found out her sudden indefinite absence.

Perhaps she's simply left Ellie's body who also simply walked back to her usual routine? She wasn't sure. Possessing and living in another's body was not part of the plan. She glanced ahead and saw the speeding light reflections when she noticed the time at the driver's cabin—half past eight, August 2, 1993.

"What?"

"Yeh! T'at's what I asked them, wha'cha think yeh doin' eh?" Stan answered dismissively still busy with his one-sided discussion. He didn't even notice that Ellie wasn't listening.

 _'I was sent back to 1993? That's seventeen years to the past! What's happening? I was born_ _—no, Ellie Moore was born in 1985. Graduated with Bachelor's Degree on_ _—hold on, are we even in the same world?"_

She wanted some strong coffee right that instant. A Triple-C, Costa Coffee Cappuccino or maybe a cup of Death Wish Coffee, whichever's available right now!

 _'No. No caffeine for now. Let's think_ _—I'm physically thirteen, mentally twenty-two and well, hundreds by birth. I grew up in the future, returned home from the future but I have this feeling they're on different realms. Wait_ _—I have to confirm if Ellie even existed in 'my world'. Well, they also lived in London I can check when I get there later.'_

She finally calmed down. For the record, she actually has no idea what happened and why it did. Her sleep was supposed to be a simple affair—to sleep. To protect her. She has to know what went wrong.

 _'But_ _the Knight Bus! Is this real?''_

The only memory she has about this bus was from Ellie's employer company's bestselling author, JKR. Bloomsbury also just published her final installment and it was sensational! Fortunately, she was able to read the final book before she was sent back. Then all of a sudden there's the wizarding transport!

But she knew she really returned _home_. She can feel it, something inside her felt complete. Yes, her memory about her home was from a long time ago and a bit blurry yet still _whole._ She can't explain it. Everything just seemed right.

She doubted there's a funny bus like this back at home. Heck she remembered the ancient carriages but no similar contraptions. She can't decide whether she and her home were in a book or JKR actually wrote the real wizarding community into a novel in her home. Could she be really in the Harry Potter world? Or were they just part of her home minus Harry Potter?

Oh, she knew there's magic, her mom's a witch. Well, her dad's a different story, though. Her situation was all confusing.

 _'How wonderful would that be?'_ she giggled at herself when she thought of living inside her favorite novel.

She was lost in her thoughts all her journey. The bus stopped every now and then without her notice, even the banging sound zoomed out her. She was still in plethora of confusing thoughts. What if Hogwarts was real? She'd die to get a visit there. She wanted to meet her favorite character, Harry Potter. But she'd also like to see Romania again. What happened to her home? Where's everybody? How about Ellie? What really happened between her and the girl? She's actually feeling torn. Should she not be travelling back home checking on everyone, or what remained of them? It's been centuries! What happened after she's put to sleep? And why was she in Britain now?

"How come muggles don't hear the bus?" someone close her asked Stan.

"Them! Don't listen properly, do they? Don't look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don't."

She snapped her head to the boy sitting on the nearby bedstead. Like her he was grappling another pole for his dear life as the bus kept speeding to oblivion. She scrutinized his messy black hair sticking to all directions, his thin body frame in baggy and moldy looking clothes, and his confused, amazed and apprehensive expressions under those very battered and still bent glasses.

 _'OH MY GODDESS! Or no, they usually call for Merlin, right?'_

 _'Merlin, it's HARRY POTTER!'_

* * *

 ** _PS: Chapters will have inconsistent length._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and would appreciate if you can leave reviews or critical reactions. Again,** **I can't promise a consistent update so please bear with me.**

 **I don't own anything about Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Story Telling**

Harry watched the window and the view beyond it. He just sent her aunt to bloat like a stupid balloon and left her with hysterics Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Ripper and Dudley were the side characters, one ripping Vernon's leg while the other laughing at his telly programme. Remembering the warning he received from the Ministry last time, he's quite sure that he has no place in Hogwarts anymore. Worse he might just be arrested anytime now and sent to Azkaban for attacking a muggle, though it's accidental magic.

"Bes' go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan. We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute." he heard Ern called Stan who also immediately disappeared up the narrow wooden stairs.

"H-hi."

Harry heard a small voice from the neighboring bed. He turned around and found a very pretty girl, no pretty was very lacking. She's elegant and very good looking and that small tinge of pink on her cheeks and those anxious but charming eyes that bore to him made him wonder how he could pass notice of her. She should be at his same age, he reckoned.

"Hello." He tried greeting back.

"I'm Ellie Moore."

"L-longbottom. Neville Longbottom."

"I don't think Neville wear glasses, though," she told him in a matter of fact tone.

"…For reading," he wondered if the girl knew Neville.

"And he has no scar on his forehead," she whispered to him and he swore he heard a small giggle there.

"Fine… Harry Potter." He whispered back as he arranged his fringe down.

Ellie was so happy and excited to meet the boy face to face. She can't help smile silly to herself. She saw Harry nervously shuffled on his seat as she watched him attentively.

"Nice meeting you, Harry. Why are you here?" Ellie asked rather enthusiastically.

She didn't know what else to say and let her mouth blabber. But she immediately realized her stupidity when the boy almost wanted to fidget away from her.

"Oh, I guess I'm in no position to ask. Sorry," she was beating herself with a bed pole inside her head. She knew better to fry as a stranger.

"I blew up my aunt," he seemed unable to bear her forlorn expression so he decided to answer.

"Really? That's fantastic!"

Harry looked at her incredulously.

"Well, if she's someone like some typical aunt, horrible, antsy, wanker, you know the list." Ellie knew she had a slipped up and tried to cover for it.

Harry, however, had to grin at her remark. Was that really typical with aunts? He wouldn't know as they're the only relations he has. Suddenly he was reminded again of his predicament—underage magic with highly probable expulsion and or be sent to Azkaban. Once again he dragged his face to a troubled frown.

Ellie easily read Harry's thoughts. She knew and happily accepted without complaints that she's at the third installment of the series. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Merlin!

If everything was as per book then he was truly orphaned as a baby and lived hell as a child. Harry Potter, her favorite character, would need all the help and understanding right now. Oh, how she hated his life, his parents died because of a mad wizard, and then he lived for a decade with his abusive relatives and even every summer break! How can Albus Dumb-ly-dore let this happen to an innocent boy! He could have save him, at least made it better!

"Don't worry, they don't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts and I don't think Dumbledore or the Ministry will expel you given the—" she stopped. "Oh! Ern! Do you have a copy of the Daily Prophet?"

"What are—" Harry was confused with the girl.

"Check at Stan's armchair." They heard Ern answered.

"Hold on, Harry." She rummaged the things on Stan's chair and found a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Found it!"

"That man! He was on the Muggle news!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sirius Black," she said. She wanted to tell him everything. Make him understand everything. But she knew it would be too much. She knew he would need time and time was all she got. She finally decided what she had to do.

 _I'll stay with Harry. I can still go back home after everything here is finished._

"Come here, Harry. I don't want anyone to hear us." She pulled him next to her bedstead and opened the newspaper again.

 _BLACK STILL AT LARGE_

 _Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._

 _…_

 _…_

 _While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

"Don't you ever believe everything written on this rubbish of a newspaper."

Harry jumped when he heard her voice next to him. He was so consumed in reading the article and observing the moving picture of the mad-looking Black that he forgot he's with someone else.

"Why?" he looked up at her black irises.

"Because the Daily Prophet is deeply controlled by the Ministry of Magic. And the Ministry is full of bigots."

"H-huh?"

She sighed as she organized her mind what to tell the boy first. She decided to let him in the Sirius case first. But first—"Harry, I know we just met and you probably thought I'm some fangirl of the Boy-Who-Lived" she breathed in and out. "But there's just so much you need to know. Things that people around you decided to withhold from you. I know some of those _things_ and it's difficult to explain how I knew them, I mean I know I seem to be suspicious but—oh god, how am I explaining anything to you?"

He can't help grinning towards her confused and desperate attempt to explain herself. He didn't feel any malice from her nor any feeling that she's using him so he decided to hear her out first. "Fine. I understand."

"Oh, well, thank you. Ahem," she was overwhelmed with this boy's innocence. But she's wondering why she felt so immature at the moment. She's one of the company's rising editors for Merlin's beard sake! "Okay, I'm gonna tell you something most wizards know, alright? But I also want you to hear out my, well, own conclusions or guessworks? Promise me you'll be open minded on this."

"Okay, I promise." He was chuckling now, all thoughts of blowing up his aunts or the expulsion were washed away.

Her mouth started talking before she could organize her thoughts. "Sirius Black came from a pureblood family, a family full of Slytherin and Dark Arts devotees and was avid sympathizers of Voldemort in the first war. They too believed in blood supremacy, that halfblood and muggleborns should be evicted from magic. But amongst his family, Sirius was the _white sheep_ and the only one sorted to Gryffindor House." Harry's jaws which were clenched earlier when he described Sirius family suddenly dropped.

"He was at same year with your parents, James Potter and Lily Evans, and since he's the cool and lively type of a boy he became best mate of your dad. Actually, your mom and dad didn't start very fondly. She actually hated your dad but James and Sirius quickly hit it off on the first time they met in the train, first year." She saw him bulging his eyes in surprise, confusion and desperation for continuation.

"Well, no one's perfect, Harry. Your father and his friends, there's three of them including Sirius, were good pranksters and bad bullies in their time at Hogwarts." Harry was about to retort but she immediately added, "Back those times they were called 'The Marauders' and they usually targeted the Slytherins who also never kept their ugly faces out of the scuffles. Your mom's best friend was a Slytherin, her childhood friend in fact."

"What?—who?"

"Severus Snape. That's why Lily hated James since he usually targeted Severus. I guess he's jealous of their closeness being childhood friends and all. And it was a severe time, with Voldemort rising to power, everyone's on edge especially the animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin. There were many fights among them and the Marauders always fought back while watching each other's back, especially James and Sirius. The two were almost like brothers."

"Snape…"

"Yes, Severus. He was good friends with your mom but they grew apart around their sixth year. And then your dad courted your mom with heaven defying perseverance and after they graduated they eventually married off. Sirius was made the best man and also your godfather."

"Godfather?"

"Yes. You keeping up, Harry? Around that time, Voldemort was continuing his recruits and rise to power. He killed many people; actually most of the works were his Death Eaters' but sometimes he would personally move, especially for those powerful ones. You—your family was targeted so Lily and James went to hiding." She decided to keep the information of the prophecy for now. The things she's telling him were already too much for one seating.

"There is a powerful charm, the Fidelius Charm, which is a magical concealment where secret can be hidden inside a keeper, a living person. Only through the Secret Keeper can the information be obtained. Your hiding place was under that same magic but it was breeched because the Secret Keeper chosen by your parents divulged your location to Voldemort. According to the _report_ , the Secret Keeper was Sirius Black."

Harry clenched his fist while looking anywhere else aside her eyes. She was watching him the whole time and noted every reaction the boy made through her recount.

"After you survived, he tried to take you with him but Hagrid was told to take you to Dumbledore. That's when you were left to your aunt's door. Again, according to the _report_ , another friend of theirs and a marauder, too, in the name of Peter Pettigrew, tracked Sirius in a muggle alley and tried to take revenge for James, but he was killed when Sirius blasted the place killing many muggles and Peter, himself."

"He's a git! My father trusted him!"

She held his clenched hands and gave a squeeze. "I know you'd feel that way. But you promised you'd hear me out first," she looked at him and made sure he's still listening. "Sirius Black was immediately apprehended that moment. He didn't fight back only laughing like a madman, saying he killed them. His wand was snapped and he was immediately sent to Azkaban, _without any trial of sort_."

"So?" he arched his brow.

She looked at him wondering if she's getting into him. She didn't want him to misunderstand. She had the urge to tell him everything right there, but she knew she's talking to a thirteen year old boy only, someone with difficult childhood, too.

"Do you believe the bestfriend of your dad could possibly do that to him?" she asked while watching him. When he's about retort she cut him, "Think of your best mate then. Would he do that to you? Would you not recognize he's some crook underneath after all those years you've been through? Most of were life and death instances? Might I have added that Sirius was actually blasted off their family for being a Gryffindor and as blood traitor for befriending your muggleborn mom?"

Harry's jaw dropped again. He was simply overwhelmed. He didn't know what to believe now.

"I told you what many wizards knew of the whole affairs but I have different thoughts and I will help you find out the truth. It's already one thing that Dumbledore didn't ask for Sirius Black's trial when he's the Head Warlock of the Wizengamot and Dumbledore again for sending you to your hateful aunt without proper measures." She sniffed indignantly. But suddenly she realized her mistake. Damn, she cursed herself. She slipped again. What's up with her? Will Harry ask how'd she know? On her panic she missed how Harry looked at her, with confusion, suspicion, hope and probably a small smile.

"Why are you doing this?" she heard him asked her quietly.

She started and looked up at Harry. She was recalling the whole story of Harry Potter. It was happy but mostly sad, unfair and tragic. She felt he deserves a better life.

"I can just say any reason but I want to be as truthful to you, Harry. I can't explain everything yet but I'll try little by little. I knew the people around you tend to keep you in the dark, to not let you get hurt I supposed but I beg to differ. The truth may hurt but it's what can set us free. It's the way to heal," she answered gently. She felt guilty for telling him these painful things but he has to know before they all swept him down and broke him like he would be in the fifth book.

There was silence as they sat there staring at each other's eyes.

 _BANG!_

"The Leaky Cauldron!" announced Stan which made Harry and Ellie jumped on their seats.

* * *

 ** _PS: Chapters will have inconsistent length._**


	4. Chapter 4

**According to wikia, Harry ran away from Privet Drive on August 6 and arrived at Leaky Cauldron on August 7. Well, I missed that and used August 2 instead.**

 **Again thank you for reading and would appreciate if you can leave reviews or critical reactions. I still** **can't promise any consistent updates so please bear with me.**

 **I don't own anything about Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Transferee**

"Hi, Sir Goblin, can I get a blood inheritance check?"

The goblin in the counter stared her carefully. Not many knew such old proceeding. The young girl in front of him even looked around early teen. She wore a Mittlealter Victorian dress in pure black with red linings by the collar, pleats and folds. And she's alone.

"The door to the left," he gruffed. This didn't concern him anyway, simple business.

Ellie walked towards the metal door she was pointed to and knocked. That same night she woke up from the ruins and met Harry Potter soon after, she decided to start moving. First, she required money. She wanted to know if she has any inherited vaults in Gringotts. Honestly, she doubted that since she's the last of her line and there's no Gringotts around before her _sleep_. The door automatically opened presenting a lone path towards another room. She walked bravely forward and found another goblin next to the pedestal in the middle of the new room.

"Before we start, please tell your name," she politely demanded the goblin.

"Redbog."

"Thank you. To business, Mr. Redbog," she changed her countenance into what she can remember of her dad's. "Everyone knows that goblins take pride not only in your casting and forging abilities but also in how you do your business. I too value integrity and prefer to keep my privacy. So whatever comes in this meeting shall never reach another's ears, mind and soul unless I permit. Are we in agreement?"

"Of course," The goblin sneered at her so called mock arrogance. "But we require payment with all our services."

She has no gold nor muggle money with her and this procedure would definitely require high pay. She was nervous and excited and felt her blood pumping hard in her veins. For the record, these goblins didn't scare her, she can even see them as her memories replayed in her mind. She remembered these creatures, they used to be their treasure keepers; their advancements were _hobglobins_ , the combatants; while their _cowcads_ were the magic crafters.

"I can even give more," she answered in a low almost bewitching tone, unconsciously.

"Your charm shall not be housed here," the goblin who suddenly stiffened, growled at her.

She blinked. _Charm? Oh, shite._

"I really never thought you'd find me _provocative_ ," she chuckled, passing nonchalance as she tried to rein her power. She calmed her pumping heart and steadied her blood flow to cut her energy. She somewhat envied those veelas since their allure were only sight dependent.

"Who are you?" the goblin has sidled to the edge and ready for any battle breaking out.

She found him funny, such transgression will send heads rolling in the gutters. Well, that's back her time. She guessed as these creatures found there independence after many _many_ years they'd also built their egos. It was sad though that their racial relatives, the dwarves, ended up worse as described in the book when they're forced to accept an abhorrent singing job for Lockhart's Valentine celebration last February in Hogwarts just for them to clear a day.

"Ellie Moore," she finally replied as she held her index finger to the goblin.

"What?" the goblin scowled.

"Inheritance check?" she answered dispassionately.

The goblin narrowed his eyes but still took out a dagger and with a quick motion pricked her off, three drops of blood into the blank parchment on the table. The parchment seemed to shudder as the drops of blood seeped into and disappeared. A single line of text appeared after and no more.

 _ELLIZA MOORE_

She looked up and found the angry but questioning eyes of the goblin to her. "That's it?" she asked as that sinking feeling in her stomach grew stronger.

"That means you have no magical heritage," the goblin was now growling as if he was just scammed. The woman was quite confident about this inheritance check and he didn't ask for payment first. He didn't care even if the woman has no family tree whatsoever, which should also be shown on the parchment, magic or muggle. He'd forgone the idea of confounding such ancient magic used in their inheritance check.

"Well—" she actually stammered, panic had eaten her whole.

She had doubts but she didn't really bank on it. She believed she had luck. But not even a single blood relative in the magical community, how's that? How about her mom's side? Did they all perish? And why display her modern name? How about her real name? And how will she pay now? No, how can she even feed herself now?

"Well?" roared the goblin.

The goblin's angry bellow and livid glare at her pulled something deep inside her. It was difficult to explain. She hated being shouted at—especially from some lowly _vermin._

"Shut up!" she bellowed back. As quick as she felt it, it disappeared. She blinked. _Vermin._ Where did it come from? She watched the goblin who suddenly stiffened as if hit by a body-bind curse.

"S-sorry," she said by impulse. She has no idea what happened to her but she knew it was her mind control playing at the goblin. It was the first time since a long time and her return tonight. She expired to the couch, all too exhausted and confused. "Please, just get your head goblin," she said.

Redbog, the goblin, regained his senses and walked briskly out the door by the other end of the room. After a while another goblin walked back in with him. He left as soon as the new goblin waved his hand away.

"Ms. Moore, I was advised," the goblin greeted. Comparing this new goblin to the previous, he's simply more wrinkly. Actually he looked ancient.

"Name," she murmured tiredly. She asked for the name again since it's essential to bind. _Magical agreement_.

"Ragnok. I am the Head Goblin of Gringotts for the Wizarding Britain Isle."

"Our meeting shall not leave this room," she looked at him in the eyes. She really felt beat up but she has to do this another binding between them. For her safety as she has yet to know her current ordeal. "Unless I consent."

"Of course," Ragnok straightened and made a wave in salutation.

Ellie stood and held up her left hand to her face, showing the goblin her patriarchal ring—an incurved dragon reaching its tail. She held it to cover her left eyes while still showing her other eye that's slowly turning back to its original color. _Crimson._

"Sigis _—"_

"Don't play, goblin. This is not some spoil of war," she snarled.

"You can't be—"

"I bloody can be," she finally loosened up for she found a way out. "Now, fulfill your end."

The following days felt quite alarming for Harry with his new and strange kind of freedom. He woke up and ate at whatever time he'd like, visited the shops along Diagon Alley, and bought the things he'd fancy. He had also memorized the stores around the area.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Oh, Ellie. Where you've been?"

Harry greeted back the girl she met a couple of nights ago. She has that lively and easy feeling, as if she could be your bestfriend anytime. He felt quite comfortable sharing his thoughts with her because she seemed to understand. If he had a big sister, she could possibly be like her.

Aside from these simple feelings, he appreciated her more for sharing the things he's supposed to know albeit many of them were a little hard to accept yet. She explained about the wizarding community, its traditions and various beliefs. He wondered if the muggleborns were taught of these, too. There's only Muggle Studies in Hogwarts and no Wizarding Studies whatever which can definitely help fix the gap of culture differences if only added in the syllabus.

Ellie also seemed well endowed with muggle knowledge. She spoke as if she had actually tried them. She said she's halfblood so probably she used to live with the muggles. He really wanted to know more about her but most of the time they ended up talking about him, and him again.

"Just around, getting my _girl_ things up," Ellie said with a smirk.

"Right. Want some ice cream?" he asked, debating with his self if he could ask more about her, probably more personal to know her better. He bought her five different flavors and handed the mountain of ice cream to her. He watched her as she ate them slowly.

This new girl, Ellie, always moved with grace and elegance, as if she's some rich daughter or something. Remembering her the night they first met; she looked so mysterious to him. He doubted he could forget that night. But today, she looked different, still beautiful but different, with the muggle jeans and blouse she looked posh and stylish.

"I'm not sure what you'd like so I tried the normal ones," he said while watching her.

"I see, flavors normal for muggles."

"I don't suppose you fancy earwax flavors?"

She chuckled. "Fine."

These past days, the two usually scampered around the shops in Diagon Alley and then stayed in the ice cream parlor to rest or study. Although they'd be together for most of the time, Harry noticed Ellie rushing on her own sometimes. He knew she was busy with all the processing of her transfer.

Correct. She's a transferee. She said she studied somewhere in Bulgaria. He wanted to know more about his new friend, it satisfied him every detail he found out about her. He also liked just talking anything with her, sometimes walk with her along Diagon Alley or simply staying with her while doing nothing in particular.

"So, where were you before, Ellie?" Harry blurted out.

"I told you, girl thing," she said with snigger.

"No, I mean, before we met," he cleared up.

"Oh, well, here and there. Last time I was staying at Romania. _But I've been to many other places_ ," she told him while remembering her last sham of a vacation leave. She hated her lady boss because she called her back halfway to her hotel reservation!

"Really?" he asked. He really wanted to know more about this girl but she always answered vaguely if not deflecting the topic back to him. When he saw her laugh, though, he furrowed his brows. "You're making fun of me."

She gave him another chuckle. "My life is kind of complicated," she said evenly.

"Complicated. Tell me about it," he stifled a huff.

"Oh, much more complicated than yours if I may say."

Again, she brushed off the topic about her. "If you say so." He said grumpily.

Ellie was enjoying this afternoon's peace after her hectic days since she arrived. She saw Harry by the ice cream parlor and he bought her Florean Fortescue's best vanilla flavor ice cream with four other flavors, cheese, toffee, berry and mint. After their quick exchanges she noticed Harry almost scowled, furrowing his brows. Somehow, she understood that expression of his.

"I'm not underrating your _misfortunes_ , Harry. I'm just saying mine's a bit difficult to explain. I'm—well for one I don't even know what happened to my parents. All I know, they're dead." _If not then I can't wear dad's ring_ , she added in her mind.

Harry blanched. "Ellie—I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Harry. We can do nothing about the dead; we just have to live with it. I just have to ready myself when I find out what happened."

There's an awkward silence between them. Harry really didn't know what to say to her. It was the first time she told him about her parents but it was something morbid. She didn't seem fazed out so he wondered if it's the truth, though, he doubted she'll lie something like this. And so far she hasn't lied to him.

"Harry," she called after some time.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell," she watched him as if looking for something before continuing.

Ellie wanted to help her favorite character—Harry, to avoid suffering, end his enemy, and give him a happier and better life than what that wonky author wanted. He's just a child for Merlin's beard sake! When she's reading his life in the book, she cried, she whooped, she hated, she adored, and she longed. She almost wanted to re-write the whole series just to give a better and happier plots and ending! She even killed Fred Weasley in the end! Damn it!

"My family has a _strange bloodline_ ," she told him. "I know things—well, sometimes, things that happened or will happen. I don't want you thinking I'm some nutter when I sprout some unfathomable things."

"Oh, like that—what did you say they're called, seers?"

"Something like that, but not exactly. It's hard to explain," she said. Technically, she didn't lie, just omitting some specifics. She didn't care even if he mistaken her knowledge of his past and future as the gift from her bloodline. She just wanted him to accept that she has knowledge of them and learn to trust her or at least listen to her.

"Then that's great, right?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered, contemplating. "But you know Harry, seeing the future is also a complicated matter. A little tweak in the present can change the whole future," she said almost to herself.

"Complicated again?" he chuckled at her and seemed to not hear the rest of her statement. "Looks like that's our word of the day."

From then on, the two would usually stay under the umbrella of the ice cream parlor. Harry did his homework from last year's while Ellie read books or silently organized her plans.

Recalling the night she arrived with Harry to the Leaky Cauldron, Ellie also started moving around. After getting her source of fun, she immediately jumped to her escapades, setting groundworks for her plans. First she needed to be close with Harry, at least until next year at the Triwizard Cup when she planned to end it all. The schedule would be tight but she believed she could manage. _Then she'll return home._

She let Ragnok arranged a portkey to Romania with the Ministry and then she travelled to _Durmstrang Institute._ She met the old fogies of the dark school and requested aid. It was a part of an old ancestral covenant and they're forced to provide assistance due to her heritage. Karkaroff, the current headmaster and an ex-Death Eater, was not included in their closed-door meeting and was only asked to sign the formality papers.

She returned to England and called the Knight Bus. She paid Stan her dues and even left them some tip. She travelled to Hogwarts to look for the current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. McGonagall escorted her in front of the gargoyle into Dumbledore's office.

"Good day, Headmaster. My name is Ellie Moore. I'm transferring here from Durmstrang," she politely greeted the old wizard then passed her letter of transfer and the folder of basic information of one 'Elliza Moore'.

"I won't say this didn't surprise me, Ms. Moore. May I know _your_ reason for transfer?" He peeked at her through his half-moon glasses with the so-called twinkling eyes signature of his.

"It's complicated but I hope the letter can explain all the same, Sir," she answered carefully.

In regards with this man, Albus Dumbledore, Ellie was skeptical. She'd take it if he's into ending the Dark Lord's reign of terror but in regards to his compassion and consideration, she highly doubted the man. Was it called compassion when he readily used Severus Snape and his weakness for his grand plan? And that's after he talked fondly of second chances, guessed it's all marketing scheme then. And had he ever considered the pain he caused for Harry and everyone else in the so called war? When that war can have been prevented only if he took some time to understand his students instead of generalizing them—like Slytherins are all snakes. She hated the old coot the more for trying Harry every time and made him a pig for slaughter to end Voldemort. From the start he never believed Harry to survive. If he did he would have trained him at least to defend himself. See the boy's trademark spell—just the basic Disarming Spell.

In addition, she didn't approve his ideals how to fight those murderers, Death Eaters. He let his allies die to the Death Eaters' Killing Curses while their side only sent stupid stunning jinxes; and even after the murderers were rounded up he let them get away with their stupid alibis. Imperious Curse my arse, she remembered cursing when she read that. He's the Supreme Mugwump and Chief Sorcerer for Merlin's sake!

Dumbledore actually fought in two wizarding wars—against Grindelwald and Voldemort, both ended up for what he shaped them to be. One as his furtive correspondence about 'The Greater Good' and the other as his miserable student who he never tried to help. The former she can argue as immaturity on his part while the latter was all about hypocrisy. Voldemort was not born, he was made. If the boy was sorted into Gryffindor, won't he try help finding a good family for the boy?

And to mention Harry Potter, he even set the boy up for the Philosopher's Stone and many others! He left Harry to the abusive Dursleys! He's so powerful but decided to use some untested blood magic than the powerful and fully verified Fidelius Charm? He could let others take Harry then, someone who can care properly. Yes, he seemed to care for Harry especially on the later part of the story but he was too late, Harry was scarred, never to return to his childhood. He let the innocent boy face a dreadful fate when he could do something about it. And that's the first reason she hated and felt wary against this old cow. He's too manipulative.

She'd take a leaf of page from Snape, Dumbledore was only raising a pig for slaughter when he put Harry in the whole ordeal of the prophecy. Not to mention his blatant disregard to the lives of side characters! No, she didn't trust this old wanker. In the end she decided to simply observe him. She won't let him interfere anyway.

"Very well. I hope you're informed that Hogwarts has four houses and the new students needed to be sorted into them which where they'll stay until they graduate."

"Yes, Sir," she answered while still looking straight to his eyes. She knew he's been trying to use surface Legilimency at her.

"Come on here and have a sit," he led her to the chair next to his table and took the Sorting Hat from the shelves but before he could put it over her head, the door of his office was opened by no other than Severus Snape.

"You called for me, Headmaster."

"Yes, Severus. Ah, we have here Ms. Elliza Moore, transferring from Durmstrang."

"Please, just Ellie," she murmured. She knew he'd call for Snape. Probably to ask him to keep watch of her since she came from Karkaroff's bound. She looked up at him and found Severus looking at her with sharp eyes. _Severus Snape_. Oh, how she loved his character! Although she'd admit being stared like that at the moment felt awkward.

Unknown to Ellie, the moment she saw Snape, her eyes locked to him hungrily as she smiled so widely and so silly that Snape was forced to tear his eyes away from her.

 _'Aw, he's shy!'_ she giggled to herself.

"We're about to sort her to which house she'd be deemed. If you'd just wait a moment, Severus. Ready, Ms. Moore?" Dumbledore was watching her amusingly with his trademark grandfather smile.

"Yes, Sir," she tugged her eyes to look at Dumbledore again and then the hat covered half her head.

 _"Very complicated. Elliza Moore, are you? I wonder, curious how you're guarding your memories from me."_ A voice began. _"It's no simple Occlumency_ _—no, ancient magic if I may say,_ " The voice paused. _"Were you cursed?!"_

 _"Yes, but I'm fine now,"_ she answered in her mind. She chuckled though with the use of the word 'complicated'.

 _"Well, well. With all the knowledge given to me by the founders I cannot even name it."_

 _"No, it's a non-wizard curse,"_ she confirmed but immediately added, _"_ _—and no it's not something from the muggles."_

 _"…"_

 _"Can you sort me now? Just you know, I'd rather be in Gryffindor."_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"Because all the actions are there. Slytherin is too muddy for me. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, well I'll just eat them alive."_ She thought she felt the hat shuddered.

 _"You have courage, lots of it. Wisdom, of course, but I cannot see more than what you want me to see. Loyalty, yes, but for people you idolized?"_

 _"Well, not really idolized but I'm rather fond of them."_

 _"Why not Slytherin, eh? Though, you'd need not to look far for power."_

 _"For one, I'm too frank for them. Come on, Sir Sorting Hat. Put me to Gryffindor."_

 _"…"_

 _"Please? Pretty please?"_

 _"Give me one good reason."_

 _"I will end this war,"_ Ellie answered unhesitant and without missing a beat.

There was silence when suddenly the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

 _"Thank you so much!"_ she managed to say before Dumbledore took the magical hat away. She knew the hat never ratted to the headmaster.

"That's wonderful, Ms. Moore. Now, I'll leave you with Professor McGonagall to be oriented for the coming school year. As I understand, you'd be in third year?" Though Dumbledore tried to be on his usual bright temper she couldn't help notice the furrow on his brows.

"Yes Sir," she answered simply.

"Very well then, off you go."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Goodbye, Professor Snape!" She couldn't help call a bit more animated towards Snape when she bid him goodbye. She'd see him soon again anyway!

She followed Minerva out and into the Staffroom to get her list of books and equipments. She oriented her about the school and what she should expect, or the least to expect.

* * *

 ** _PS: Chapters will have inconsistent length._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please reread the previous chapter as I have made some revisions, though very _little_. Again thank you for reading and would appreciate if you can leave reviews or critical reactions. I still ****can't promise any consistent updates so please bear with me.**

 **I don't own anything about Harry Potter or the cover image.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Diagon Alley and Gringotts**

All through Harry's stay in the Leaky Cauldron, he was provided room eleven for his quarter while Ellie took the next room. The two was practically together everyday. They withdrew from their vaults, enjoying the long ride to Harry's and the quick ride to Ellie's which was recently set up by the goblins. They bought their robes; Harry outgrew his last year robes and Ellie being a new student needed her own sets. They also bought their other kits together where Ellie insisted of using ballpens instead of quills and ink. At one time they also visited Flourish and Blotts for their books and they found the manager in a haggard state.

"Hogwarts? Come to get your new books?" he asked abruptly.

"Yes—"

"Get out of the way," he brushed them impatiently as he took a pair of very thick gloves and closed in to what looked like a cage. Inside the cage were _monster_ _—books._

Yes, _The Monster Book of Monsters_. A book that looked like a monster, acted like a monster. It not only tried to bite anyone who came close them but also bit each other inside the cage.

"No! Stop that! Stop!" shrieked the manager.

"Hold on," Ellie said and cast, _"Immobulus!"_

"Oh, thank you. They've been doing that. I thought I've seen worse when we stocked two hundred copies of the _Invisible Book of Invisibility_! We never found them," cried the manager.

"Well, there's an easy way to settle them down," said Ellie as she waved her wand again and the cage was unlocked.

"Oh, don't! You'll be bitten." The manager and Harry both yelled at Ellie.

Ellie took one of the frozen monster book and showed them. "Just stroke their spines and they'd work like a normal book." As she did the monster book laid on her hand very placated like a normal book.

"…That simple?" asked the still gaping manager.

"Yes. For precautionary, tell your customer to fasten it with something if they will leave it unused for longer time."

"Thank you, dearie." The manager was in tears after that incident and every time he saw her he'd wave at her jovially.

One typical morning while the two were staying under their favorite umbrella in Florean Fortescue's, Harry asked the pondering Ellie about _the future._

"Who do you think will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?"

"What?" she asked back, still dazed with her thoughts.

"Our DADA teacher this year, you have any idea?"

"I think he'll be the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we'll have," she declared with conspiratorial snicker.

Harry rolled his eyes towards the amusing reply of the girl in front of him, who didn't actually answer his question.

For several days now, the two kept company of each other. They strolled Diagon Alley and bought all their required equipments and books. They ate together at the Leaky Cauldron and most of the time rested at the same ice cream parlor. They chattered from mundane to about anything and everything. Ellie, at the same time, made sure to revise Harry for third year as she subtly injected various lessons in their everyday exchanges. She pointed out other important events aside from the Goblin Rebellions stated in their History of Magic which she had already finished reading, then explained him how Puffapods should be handled to avoid disaster in Herbology as she told-tale him once how trolls were allergic to them, and then reminded him that the shrivelfigs should be peeled first before chopping finely to produce a more potent Shrinking Solution when they visited the Apothecary. They also practiced transfiguration, various charms and both offensive and defensive spells every now and then.

From time to time, Ellie would display her _abilities_ with Harry. She told him that a new broomstick will be available in the market and that he'll definitely love it, that he'll meet a very formidable-looking woman and he'll wish she never found out he used her grandson's name on the Knight Bus, and that he'll see his bestfriends the day before the term starts. She wanted him to accept them as some kind of ability instead of the idea that she came from the parallel future which needed to divulge her dark past. She just hoped sometime in the future she may tell him the truth and at the same time he can forgive her and still find himself to trust her.

If only she had a way to end everything now she'd gladly do it instead of letting things fell to their places. For one, she needed to destroy the horcruxes first. Even if there's no horcruxes, she doubted she'd be hunting a wraith in Albania. Voldemort didn't choose the place on whim, the place roofed Illyrian Magic derived from old Celtics. Then there's her knowledge in this world, it was mostly from the book that she read in the future. She actually missed so much in this world which she remedied by learning as much as possible. And most importantly, her abilities. So far, even the simple allure charm by her blood she couldn't control. She always had to wary her emotions.

That's why her priorities included preserving the known future. She didn't dare try create too much butterfly effects, though, she knew there bound to since she appeared in this timeline. She understood the severity of her position and the information in her head. If she did too much altering, the future that she knew will greatly change and she wanted none of that.

"Given my first two experiences with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, I doubt that we'll ever have a proper teacher on that subject. They said the subject was jinxed," Harry recounted for her.

"The subject was truly cursed by Voldemort," she confirmed.

"W-what?"

"Because Dumbledore rejected his application for the job," she added.

"He asked for the job?" he said horrified.

"Yeah, he's planning to build something like an army using the students while teaching in Hogwarts," she continued as if relating some superficial tale.

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through him," Harry declared a bit too proud.

Ellie, however, scowled at his loyalty with the old coot. After his deadly machinations in Harry's first and second year, she wondered how no one can see what she saw. She decided to guard the boy sitting next to her against that ancient bearded schemer. She also should enlighten him soon so he won't be used anymore by anyone.

"Well, I wonder why won't Dumbledore dispel that curse. With his power that would be easy," she sighed.

"He was once a student too," Harry said pensively. She realized he wasn't listening at her anymore. She thought that it's a long road to change that part of Harry. The old man was one of the first he trusted, blasted.

"Yes, Harry. He was just like us. The problem is he became a nutcase."

The day the newest and coolest broomstick arrived and Harry was beside himself. He would crowd by his favorite shop, _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ , together with many avid kids as they peered over this magnificent model of a broomstick.

 _THE FIREBOLT_

 _This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a stream-lined, superfine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection… blah blah blah._

Ellie has read the description on the podium for a thousand times now. She knew Harry would love to get one but it's just too pricey for him. _Price on request_ was even tagged on it.

"Don't worry, Harry. Before the new school year ends, you'll get your own Firebolt." Harry just laughed at her _prediction_ but she didn't mind. Time would come and she'll make sure he'd be reminded.

Although the two were usually together, Ellie made sure to visit necessary stores and locations alone. One very good example of those was Ollivander's. She would rather face this eerie man and hear his babbles about her alone.

"Hello, Sir Ollivander," she greeted when she saw him by the counter.

"Good afternoon. Getting another wand?" he asked after giving Ellie a glance.

She would rather not confirm his statement but opted otherwise. "Not really, this one is not mine. I need my own wand."

He peered at her and asked, "May I look at it?"

"I'm sorry but no," she answered unhesitatingly.

He was first startled and Ellie swore he just glared at her. Those pale eyes gave her the shiver. "Which is your wand arm, Miss—?"

"Moore, Sir. Ellie Moore. And I'm right handed."

He measured her wand arm and started taking out boxes from his pile. The first wand was a bit shorter, an oak wood with dragon heartstring, which simply blasted his counter to splinters and the next, maple wood with unicorn tail hair, it threw the towering piles of boxes away. He made her try and try until she finally got a proper reaction from a Yew wood, eleven inches, and Thestral tail hair combinations. It felt odd, yet warm in her hand. She heard Ollivander murmured, "…power over death."

"We both know this is not the Elder Wand," she told him flatly.

It was funny and scary when Ollivander suddenly snapped his head to her, pallid eyes staring widely at her. "What do you know about the Elder Wand?"

"Some wand lore. Who made this replica?" she answered in that cool and even tone.

"…My great grandfather," stammered the old man.

"Good job. Thestral tail hair is already a very rare core and even yew wood is among the rarer wood for wands. Plus the magical measurement of eleven. How much then, Sir?" tattled Ellie. She knew the symbolisms of the materials used for her new wand and she's not complaining.

There was a long pause as Ollivander observed the girl in front of him. "You are no ordinary, young Moore."

"I am not," she tried to appear nonchalant.

"Fifteen galleons. Not that I think it would be a problem with your _capabilities,_ " Ollivander actually tested the water.

"No, not a bit. But are you really giving this away?" she finally asked.

"I tell you, Ms. Moore, as I told everyone. The wand chooses the wizards…or the witches."

"Perfect. Here, Mr. Ollivander. Thanks so much!" she paid him and waved a goodbye, quite happy to leave the spooky and meddling old man. It was such a strange first encounter with that master wandmaker but she didn't regret giving him more hints about her and the _possibilities_.

She knew the old master didn't get any precise information from her and nothing to share with the other old meddling bat, Dumbledore. She returned and kept Harry company for all days aside from the few times when she needed to check in Gringotts for personal—counterattack business.

"Mr. Ragnok," she greeted the head goblin as once again she put that haughty façade.

That façade came to her easily which made her wonder sometime if she's still acting or just being her old self. It just felt so natural and it scared her. She still felt the same old Ellie but sometimes her actions returned to her ancient self without her noticing. Where will Ellie be after? No, Ellie was a different person; she was just using her name. She didn't even exist in this world, in her home. She found that out the next day when she tried locate her or her family. There's no Ellie or Elliza Moore here. She may have lived as Ellie in another world or time but right now she's home. Many times she wondered if she was mistaken for using that modern name.

"I find you well, Madam Vla—"

"It's Moore. Ellie Moore." She heard a snort but didn't comment on it. She still needed the cover name.

The meeting that day was solely with the Gringotts Head Goblin since her business required the highest authorization. She gracefully sat on the chair opposite the high chair of the goblin who looked simply too old to describe. A thought lazily visited her whether these goblins had inferiority complex that they always needed to sit on higher chairs than wizards or any halfbreeds inside Gringotts.

"I believe you have policy for housing Dark Arts items," she started to her main subject.

"We do not house any such abomination," she wondered whether these creatures growl to most simple conversations.

"But you do," she said testily.

A more pronounce growl escaped from the wrinkly goblin in front of her. "Tell me then."

It was a command, he just demanded from her, and her kins didn't take anyone's command. Again, her emotions spiked. She glared at him, her eyes flashing a quick crimson tinge. "You do not order me, goblin."

Ragnok stiffened but gave a small nod after regaining control. He had dealings with her kinds before but not of her lineage. He even doubted anyone in Gringotts had any in the last century. Very old magic, indeed, even from a fledgling it was highly potent. He unclasped his palms to remove the sudden stiffness.

Ellie, without thinking much in the earlier exchange, understood that it's time to start her business so she gave him the details.

"An ancient relic was sent inside the vault of one of your oldest customer, the Lestranges. Bellatrix Lestrange," she told him.

"What?!" exclaimed the goblin.

"You should know who she served and what kind of evil creature Voldemort had been," she watched the old goblin's angry surprise. "It's a _Horcrux._ "

The goblin scrunched his face as if someone said their long nails should be pruned to roots. He looked ready to spit disgust. "How did you know?"

"I have my _resources_."

"We'll handle it," the old goblin definitely paused before answering. She wondered if the head goblin will have a thorough check with each of goblin for her so-called resources.

"I want to see it with my own eyes," she pushed.

" _You_ do not trust us."

"I do, most of the time," she said with emphasis on the first part. She didn't have reasons to not trust _their_ old allies anyway.

There was no immediate reply from the head goblin. It gave the feeling that he's weighing his next words. "Why do this? You have all reason to drive them to their demise."

"I do not live in the past, Ragnok," she answered after sometime. It was almost a whisper.

"Surely, you will return."

"In time, but not until I'm done here—which reminds me," she steered back on the topic.

He sniggered at her, returning to his usual self. "What else?"

"Let me meet—" Merlin! She almost blabbed, _let me meet Bill Weasley,_ her favorite cursebreaker! "—I mean _see_ , let me see if your method can also be used for the rest of the horcruxes."

"What?! There are others?!" the old goblin exclaimed for the second time. His usual indifferent and imperturbable character continued shattering today.

"Stop yelling, goblin! This is Voldemort we're talking about," she replied feeling exasperated.

Again the pesky head goblin didn't immediately agree. Stubborn wrinkly demon they were, she thought.

"We'll require payment," After a while the old goblin answered.

"All you think about is gold!" she finally had it but all she received was the goblin's trademark snigger.

She cursed to herself. Not only stubborn demons but definitely greedy, too. It was good thing they're past the old times when these miscreants will even hoard the dragons treasures and golds together with the dwarves!

"This one is in your tab. It's not my fault it slipped your watch," she finally said. "How about the relic?" she asked.

"What of it?"

"Will you destroy it together with the soul?"

"Soul? It's nothing but filth, and our methods are not as crude as your wizard's way of magic," he said with another round of sneering.

She almost forgot that these creatures hated wizards and witches and even the halfbloods like her. She watched Ragnok's face, looking for any other hint that would help on her next question.

"Do you know when Bill Weasley can get a vacation back home?" she tried with all her might not to show anything on her face, no blushing, twitching, or anything.

The goblin looked at her almost condescendingly. "He's still on vacation with his family in Egypt."

She didn't know if the old bag of wrinkly skin understood her motive on asking but she still added, "I need some good cursebreaker on finding the other Horcruxes and also when I try to retake my properties."

Ragnok didn't give real answer. "We'll see."

In her mind she's yelling at the fogey-goblin, _'You just don't want to lose your best cursebreaker!'_

"To other business, Mr. Ragnok," she eyed him pensively. "How about the other projects I left to your care?"

"In a month, you'll acquire 85% of the Daily Prophets share. Your newly establish Rickman's Lawfirm shall handle both acquisition and the suits against the illegal publications of Harry Potter's life story. We have three pertinent publications and we'll release necessary publicity on this account."

"St. Mungo's?" she arched her brow.

"Properly arranged. One for Pediatric Ward, for Magical Eye Care and another for Full Medical Body Scan," the goblin answered in a curious tone.

"Perfect!" she smiled at the gobbling without saying more of her requests.

Ellie returned the next day to watch the so-called _not so crude method_ of the goblins. She can't fault the little obnoxious creatures for their job well done. They were actually able to separate the Horcrux from the relic of Helga Hufflepuff before banishing it. This has preserved the historical item instead of destroying it together with the soul fragment if something like _Fiendfyre_ was casted on it.

The goblins offered her the same service for the other horcruxes for a _hundred galleons_ a piece. She told them she'll find them when the time comes while cursing these gold-greedy fiends in her head at the same time.

 _'No, it's fine. This is all for Harry. All for Harry,'_ she felt warm feelings inside her that gave her drive to continue, even ignore the impertinent creatures in front of her. She decided to do everything she can to help the boy even if she ended up found. And then blood will flow.

She missed the odd look the head goblin gave her when another crimson flashed her eyes. His stare was probing with bit confusion and yet holding some admiration. It was a wonder why would such creature give the young girl such attention.

Ellie, however, happily exited the gold-eating place while she counted down the rest of the horcruxes. _'The diary, the cup_ _—down. This leaves me with the locket, the diadem, the ring. The snake is not a horcrux, yet. But the real headache here is_ _—Harry.'_

* * *

 ** _PS: Chapters will have inconsistent length._**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't plan for bad!Dumbles in this story. A bit meddling but not the evil!manipulative sort. Thanks _magitech*_ , I guess I kinda feel for Harry since the old coot was really a grandfather figure to him.**

 **Again thank you for reading and would appreciate if you can leave reviews or critical reactions. I still** **can't promise any consistent updates so please bear with me.**

 **I don't own anything about Harry Potter or the cover image.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Weasleys and One Granger**

Days slipped past while Harry and Ellie enjoyed their peace together. Once in a while they'd find their friends in the street of Diagon Alley, like Seamus Finnigan who was pulled away from the display of Firebolt through his ears by a stern looking witch, probably his mother. There were others who bade hello to Harry or shook his hand like the funny plump guy, Daedalus Diggle, and then vanished soon enough.

 _'Guess he's still the Boy-Who-Lived eh,'_ thought Ellie.

On one occasion, though, Ellie sneaked Harry to _St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_ for a checkup and sight correction. Harry never thought that Ellie's _simple_ checkup was a whole lot of procedures! By the end of their visit, Harry was heaving a month worth of supplement potions with promise of replenishment for another two months to come or until he's beyond from his years of malnutrition. But the best part of that day was when he tossed his gangly glasses away; he no longer needed to wear that pair of wrecked glasses.

"Perfect! Never you need to hide those gorgeous green eyes under some horrible glasses. How's it feel?" Ellie asked him.

Harry blushed in response. Ellie always told him how beautiful his eyes were and that he never needed to be ashamed of anything about himself or his past. He liked her compliments, her moral boost, her obvious care and unbending friendship and understanding but he knew this time around the girl already gave him too much. He wanted to pay for his medical fees at least but Ellie wouldn't budge. She told him that the gold in his vault was for his study and some leeway purchases but not for expensive medical procedures. She also jokingly told him that it didn't even dent her savings. He vowed to pay her in the future, though.

On their return, they dropped down to their daily routine of studying and practicing. Ellie found Harry to be very perceptive and almost instinctual in hexes and counter spells. He also liked reading especially when there's no redhead who'll snatch him for some wizard chess or exploding cards. Harry in return filled Ellie with his experiences especially in the magical world. He was mostly excited when the talk was about Quidditch which Ellie found looking forward with.

Soon it was finally the last day of the holiday. Ellie and Harry were lounging again in Florean Fortescue's when Ron and Hermione arrived to greet Harry.

"Did you—where are your glasses?" asked Hermione changing halfway.

"Yeah, mate. I thought there's something different with you," piped Ron who's mouth was hanging open.

"I just got it corrected, so no more glasses for me," beamed Harry.

"Oh, that's good to hear, Harry!" Hermione gave her bestfriend a quick congratulatory hug and continued to her original question. "But did you really blow up your aunt?"

"I didn't mean to. I just lost control," Harry tried to explain as Ron howled in laughter.

"It's not funny, Ron. Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"So am I. Forget expelled. I thought I was going to be arrested."

"They couldn't just arrest you, can they?"

"That's what Ellie said, too."

"Who's Ellie?" asked the two.

Finally, Harry remembered her. "Sorry, Ellie, this is Ron and Hermione. Ellie Moore, a transferee from Romania," introduced Harry while blushing at his bungle.

"Hello Ron, hello Hermione," she stood and greeted Harry's two best friends with a handshake. She was actually supposed to give a proper curtsy, but knowing the two in front of her, a Weasley and a muggleborn, and also with her apparels at the moment, it wouldn't do justice to be too formal.

Ellie was wearing a simple combination of muggle clothes, a light colored loose blouse and a pair of faded jeans. She also tied her long black hair into braids for ease of movement. On the other hand, Harry was wearing a pair of black jeans and a light blue polo, both chosen by Ellie. This actually made Harry looked his age instead of some rut on baggy clothes.

"H-hello," Although Hermione managed to stutter a reply, Ron kept slack-jawed as he stared at Ellie.

"A-are you a foreigner?" the red-head boy managed to ask Ellie.

"Well, I came from Romania."

"Oh, that's why."

"She's transferring to Hogwarts and guess what, she's on our year!" Harry excitedly announced to the two. Hermione looked at him closer at that.

"What?" Harry asked.

"How did you know all that?" Hermione asked him back.

"We've been together since I left the Dursleys," he said casually while Hermione's brow rose at his reply.

"We met through the Knight Bus," Ellie explained.

"The Knight Bus? That's wicked!" Ron piped like a kid he was.

"So where are you studying before?" Hermione kept asking skeptically.

"Durmstrang," Ellie answered without qualms.

"Oh, that's—"

"Yeah, known for its high regards with the Dark Arts," Ellie finished Hermione's sentence. She knew this would come, especially from a witty girl like her.

The two boys gaped at Ellie as Hermione seemed to have already known this description of the magical school in Norway or Sweden. Harry was ashamed that he never asked about her previous school. Sure he asked about her but they always ended back to topics about him. He vowed to stop being self-centered and learn more about his new bestfriend as much as he can.

"Well, it's true. I couldn't and wouldn't deny it." Ellie shrugged.

"So, you know lots of Dark Arts Spells?" Ron hesitated.

"We have lots of subjects as much as Hogwarts. It's just that my previous school doesn't partake in keeping the Dark Arts obscure. We study its effects, the reason it was created, where can they be used and finally how we can defend ourselves from it."

"Oh," The three stood there and had no idea what to say after her explanation.

"We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight," Ron tried changing the topic. "We can all come to King's Cross tomorrow."

"That'd be great!" Harry agreed a bit too cheerful.

It was the last day of the summer holiday and the last day before their return to school. The four stayed together as they look for their remaining list to-buys. Ron showed his new wand, willow and unicorn tail hair core. Then they talked about the new model of Firebolt and the two boys chatted animatedly. Hermione, however, was pulling three bulging bags of books as she reasoned she's taking more subjects than the two of them.

"Here, let me help you with that," Ellie said and she shrank all the books and bags for Hermione.

"I haven't thought of that!" Harry exclaimed while Ron was gaping at her.

"W-we're not supposed to use magic outside!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, we have magic why not use them?" she said with a shrug. Anyway, the goblins did all her papers so she can't be blamed for use of underage magic. She's actually an adult by law.

At first, Ron and Hermione were feeling guarded towards Ellie but the more they talked to her, the more they found her an exciting companion. The new girl explained the rule abiding bushy hair that she's emancipated so she's no longer covered with the underage restrictions. Then there's the redhead one who wanted to cry at the shocking sight of the monster books. The manager immediately greeted Ellie and Harry and the other two learned it was Ellie who helped Flourish and Blotts placate down the bloody books.

For the rest of the day, Ellie became the next buddy of Hermione as the bushy hair engaged the dark haired about things requiring intellectual opinions which the former never found from her two boy bestfriends. She was a bit bossy to everyone, but they both valued intelligent conversations and would rather talk about anything and everything with the new girl leaving Harry with the miserable Ron about his pet rat, Scabbers, which looked sickly and almost at his deathbed.

Ellie looked at the dirty rat but didn't do anything. _In time,_ she told herself.

They visited _Magical Menagerie_ to get a rat tonic and also for Hermione to get her own pet. In the end, she took Crookshanks, an enormous ginger cat, which tried to eat Scabbers earlier in the store.

"You bought that monster?" said the shocked Ron.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" purred Hermione. Harry and Ellie could only look at each other while both thinking, _that's a matter of opinion._

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" Ron almost shrieked at her.

"He didn't mean to, did you Crookshanks?" she was still purring at the battle-scarred looking ginger.

"What about Scabbers? He needs rest—"

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic." Hermione passed the small red bottle to Ron. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours."

That night, the Weasleys stayed in the Leaky Cauldron, and together with Harry, Hermione and Ellie, ate a hearty dinner with great commotion of passing of bowls and storytelling.

Ellie was introduced to Arthur and Molly Weasley, and to the newly elected Head Boy, Percy. Then there's the already fifth year twins, Fred and George, and lastly the youngest, Ginny. Bill and Charlie were both back to their works as cursebreaker for Gringotts and dragon tamer in Romania.

She was a bit down for she thought she'd meet her two favorite redhead boys. But anyway, she finally met her favorite twins! How adorable these two were!

She told them she was a halfblood and spoke very familiarly of the muggle world so they all thought she was raised by muggles. She didn't lie but she didn't want to complicate things so she never corrected their assumptions. She always led the conversation away from the topic of her family and personal facts but she talked readily about muggle ideas that before the night ended she became Mr. Weasley's new favorite advisor about the muggles. The rest were also eagerly listening to her tales especially about the rocket ships sent to the moon.

The night was sure a happy affair, especially for Ellie. She couldn't even remember the last time she ate this lively from her old world. She was always up for overtime and coffee was her bestfriend. At the age of twenty two, people thought she looked around thirties. Even recalling her life before Ellie, she couldn't remember such lively affairs. She was always expected to act as gracefully as possible. She was happy before but she was happier now. She laughed together with everyone not of their jokes but of her happiness for freedom.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" Fred, Ellie guessed, asked.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," Mr. Weasley answered and everyone looked up to him.

"Why?" asked Percy.

"It's because of you Perce. And there'll be little flags on the hoods with HB on them—"

"—for Humongous Bighead." The twins did their usual word swap.

Almost everyone snorted a laugh. Ellie knew the twins were the best pranksters, of course aside from the Marauders, but heck her tummy's aching for all the laugh in a single night.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," answered Mr. Weasley in even tones.

"Good thing, too," piped Mrs. Weasley as she went on about their entire luggage and ended with asking if they're all packed.

Ellie leaned to Harry as she whispered, "Harry, I'd advise you to pack tonight for tomorrow will be quite chaotic. Let's not forget anything, yeah?"

Harry nodded at her with a grin but Ellie also noticed the twins looking at them funny. She just smiled at her _favorite duo_ and climbed to her room to pack.

The next morning, Ellie woke groggily on her alarm. She's yet to be used to waking early which was the opposite from her old life as an editor. Good thing she became quite adept in spell combinations. She used the combination of _Tempus Charm_ and _Cave (ka-wey) Inimicum Charm_ to set her alarm clock. Of course, she made sure it won't disrupt the other tenants of the inn.

She shrank all her belongings and put them in her magical pouch which never left her since she took it from the ruins. It was still too early so she practiced some more advanced spells. When she heard the ruckus outside, she knew they're finally awake. She exited her room and climbed down the stairs. She spotted Harry in the dining of the pub which was still sparse minus their cranky lots.

"I told you so," she told Harry when she sat next to him, both watching the chaos of the Weasleys.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. He couldn't remember how many times he rolled his eyes all through this few weeks with Ellie.

Ellie was caught up in watching his eyes. She'd always thought that green eyes were the most gorgeous pair. Harry cough with a blush because of her intent watch. She pulled herself and was able to ask, "Have you taken your potions?"

"Yeah," Harry rolled his eyes again still blushing. It was a good feeling when someone's thinking about you, caring of him. Ellie has been like that with him, from the very first time they met. She was even anxious with his every reactions and it warmed him.

Anyway, just from the mediwitch's _threat_ last time, he'd rather forget to sleep than drink his potions. He was sure to follow the prescription less the mediwitch decided to give him something more _tasteful._

"That's just a bottle for every morning for a month or another, Harry," she reminded. "Unless you want it to extend for a year?"

"No, mum," he jested repressing another eye roll.

"Hey!" Ellie swatted him while also laughing.

They watched the redheads ran passed them as they looked for socks, Percy's head boy badge, Scabbers tonic, and many others. Hermione was able to join Harry and Ellie a few minutes before the Weasleys finally settled down.

They ate a quick breakfast and very soon Mr. Weasley stuck his head through the pub's door and called inside. "They're here."

They filed to exit the door when Mrs. Weasley noticed Ellie. "Where's your trunk, Ellie dear?"

"Oh, in my pocket. I shrank it," she answered nonchalantly but when no one answered, she added, "Well, for easy travel?"

The people who heard her all stood rooted on their heels. Before Hermione could remind the rest that they're not supposed to use magic outside Hogwarts since they're still underage, the twins already shouted astounded.

"You're bloody brilliant!" chorused the twins.

"I r-really didn't think of that," Mrs. Weasley in the end commented.

After the first shock, everything returned to normal, chaotic normal. Ellie was chucked in the black car together with Harry, Hermione, Ron and to the latter's disgust, Percy.

The ride to King's Cross was uneventful. The only noticeable was Mr. Weasley and everyone's closed watch towards Harry. They already knew the reason of this tight security, Sirius Black, who everyone believed to be after Harry's head.

Before the Hogwarts Express rode away, Mr. Weasley pulled Harry to one corner for his last reminder. Ellie had the uncanny feeling that he'll tell Harry about the traitorous Sirius Black who _they_ , she and Harry, hadn't talked about again since the Knight Bus.

* * *

 ** _PS: Chapters will have inconsistent length._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me apologize for the delay. It was both intentional and not; I already have further with the chapters and then contracted an illness** **—story block. Serious-ly? Nah. Not me but Harry's godfather. Then I,** cough **, started,** cough **, another,** cough **, story. I dunno what happened but I finished that story quicker than this one in my mind. Aha-ha-ha, shame me.**

 **Maybe it's because the second story in my head was like a side story, nah, quick story? I definitely didn't work on the paragraphs there than here. They're NOT in any way connected but I'd appreciate if you can drop there too, Read and Review:**

 **LEAST LOVED. It's a story focusing on Ron and his second chance. The chapters are shorter compared to this story though but it's a quick paced one.**

* * *

 _Previously on **For Blood We Bleed:**_

 _"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" Fred, Ellie guessed, asked._

 ** _AN:_** _Basically, Ellie 'returned' to her world, met her favorite character_ _—_ _Harry Potter, worked with the goblins, learned while at Diagon Alley, met the Weasleys and Hermione, and finally on their way to Hogwarts. Hope this quick recap helps._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter and the cover image.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: To Hogwarts**

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry told Ron and Hermione when the train has left the platform. They're still standing by the hallway, about to find their compartment.

"Go away, Ginny," pushed Ron to her younger sister.

"Oh, that's nice," Ginny scowled at Ron as she walked away.

Ellie turned to follow Ginny as she decided to give the three their Golden Trio space. She wanted to join them but they needed time for themselves. She understood she's only the new friend here so she needed to give them their usual space. She just wished they won't need to share any deadly encounters like the three did with the troll on their first year just so she can be their friend, too. Nonetheless, she'll never selfishly demand their complete acceptance of her as she'd rather have true friends than simply allies.

Walking away from Harry, Ellie felt loneliness creeping at her stomach. She's just so used to being with him as they've always been together in Diagon Alley. Doing things together, eating together, juts always together.

"Ellie, where are you going?" Harry pulled her arm.

Startled, she looked back at him. "Oh, I thought you need to talk in private?"

At the corner of her eyes, she noticed Ginny looking back at them. Feeling guilty, she ignored the younger girl for now. She felt too happy that she could stay with him. Although she quite knew the people here through the book, the idea of meeting them and talking with them scared her a bit.

"You have to help me explain it to them," Harry said as if stating the obvious.

"Err, okay?" she answered hesitantly. Explain. They didn't talked about this explaining-thing before but she had an idea what she's about to help explaining with the other two.

They found the only almost empty compartment at the end of the corridor. It has a single occupant who seemed to be fast asleep. And he's an adult. This puzzled the three since there's usually no adult in the train aside from the witch who sold the sweets.

Originally, Ellie wasn't bothered on this when she read the book but thinking it over now she's torn to believing either this was a plot by Dumbledore or maybe Lupin has no extra for riding the Knight Bus or energy to simply apparating to Hogwarts. She'd have to watch closely this ever loyal man of Dumblydore.

"Who'd you reckon he is?" Ron asked as they observed the stranger's shabby robes and sickly complexion.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione.

"How'd you know that?" asked Ron in surprise and awe.

"It's on his case," she pointed towards the battered case by the rack.

Embarrassed, he tried once again to save his first blunder. "Wonder what he teaches?" Ron sat next to Harry next to the window, across the sleeping professor.

"That's obvious, Ronald. There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione answered, stifling an eye roll, as Ellie sat next to her, just next to the sliding door.

Hermione clasped her mouth when she realized she talked too loudly. They watched the sleeping professor and when Harry deemed him to be sleeping he told them what he heard from Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys 'talk' last night. Then he told them that Mr. Weasley earlier asked him to never look for Sirius Black. Ellie, on the other hand, made sure that she had confounded Scabbers and led him to sleep with a simple wandless charm. For proper measures, he put a _Silencing Charm_ on its cage.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry!" Hermione felt troubled.

There was silence inside the compartment.

"No one even knows how he got out of Azkaban," Ron quietly reminded them.

They knew about Azkaban. It's the magical fortress-prison set on an island in the middle of the sea, Hermione confirmed it to be in the middle of the North Sea since she read ahead. It's hidden from the muggles and completely unplottable. But the worse part of this prison was the presence of its guards, the _dementors._ Most of the prisoners inside its walls died of despair, having lost the will to live.

"But Ellie, has another thought," Harry looked up at the silent Ellie who's looking at the door as if waiting for something or someone.

When Harry met this girl, he never thought she'd grow in him. She's the most wonderful girl she met, even compared with Hermione. She has always taken him as priority and he felt cherished which was a very fresh feeling. He's valued not because of being The-Boy-Who-Lived but because he's Harry, just Harry. His thoughts and ideas were always heard as she encouraged him speaking up. She asked what he wanted and even if she tried to be as subtle, he knew she's helping him to cope with his status. She's teaching him things he should know and probably will save him not only against Voldemort and his followers but also in living in the magical world that's full of prejudice and olden traditions. Not only those, but she'd always answer his questions without lying, though sometimes she'd answered vaguely.

The wonderful girl simply understood him. His pain from his childhood, his loss for his love ones, his confusion with his new world, his need for care and friendship, the understanding for his actions and the simple happiness that made appearance every now and then. She knew just what to do to make things alright for him as if he's an open book to her. This should have scared him but all he felt was happiness being with her.

"Ellie?" he called her softly.

Ellie who was lost in her mind as she tried to remember the next thing to happen on this ride, heard her name being called. She turned to them and noticed that Lupin's ear twitched. She smiled at herself, closely watching the 'sleeping' man on the corner of her eyes.

"Well, as I told Harry, I thought different from what everyone believes."

"How so?" asked Hermione.

Ellie told them what she told Harry back in the Knight Bus. His parents and their friends while in Hogwarts, with Sirius Black's personal and family backgrounds, about Voldemort's first rise to power and the hiding of some families for being personally targeted by the mad Dark Lord. She dropped hints that there seemed to be some unknown factors playing at the background, especially when it's reported that Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew. Unknown backstory, loopholes in the reported incidents, seemed to swim in her story. She was proud of herself as Lupin seemed to hear most of her recount. She wanted him to wake up from being puppet with the old coot. Hopefully.

"Think about it, the only remains found in the blasting site was a finger from Peter Pettigrew. There was no splatter or blood, no whatever from the guy. It was an explosion for one and all the victims left quite a lot more than a cut finger."

Ellie always made her stand sound logical and answered their comments with both truths and rumor of somewhat. This was the best way for the meantime, she promised herself to tell them the whole truth when the chances were no longer against them.

"I think the Ministry had some concrete evidence if they didn't give Sirius Black any trial. It must have been the case," explained Hermione.

"No, it should never be the case. Every criminal or suspect is entitled to his trial," countered Ellie. "Maybe it was a chaotic time but there's always after the cleanup. Why even those believed to be Death Eaters were simply liberated when they claimed being under _Imperius Curse_ when a simple Veritaserum can tell the ministry the truth. You see now there's something working under these cases."

Ellie wanted to tell them that it was all Pettigrew and Death Eaters and all the bigots in the ministry! But she knew it will just complicate things. She needed to lay the traps first before making a move. The enemies weren't just Voldemort and his horcruxes. It was a long road to trek, she thought.

They continued their banter but none won. No one mind, though. They only got mostly with guesswork and logical analysis since they didn't have any evidences yet. They actually enjoyed it especially Ron who seemed to flourish with strategic discussion, one of the things Ellie noticed with this chess genius. At the end, Harry, Ron and Hermione, seemed to be almost converted, at least they started thinking for themselves not simply following the herd of sheep-wizardkind.

Ron and Hermione also recounted their stay in Egypt and France with their own families. At midafternoon, though, it started to rain. Then the lady of the sweets trolley arrived and they bought a small mountain of sweets from her.

Around the same hour, they received an unpleasant visit from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who seemed intent to make it a habit every time they rode the train. Draco stood there with his usual smirk and was about to talk nasty when he noticed an adult inside their compartment. He obviously blanked out. A snigger from Ron woke him up.

"Who's that?" he scowled and then his eyes found Ellie who's busy with her chocolate frogs. He looked at her in furrowed brows.

"New teacher. Do you need something, Malfoy?" asked Harry as he watched him.

Malfoy wouldn't actually risk it when there's a teacher next to them. He looked icily at Harry and Ron and then back at Ellie. Ellie, however, didn't care much for anytime now their guest will arrive.

Suddenly, the train jolted and started to slow down.

"We can't be there yet," said the surprised Hermione.

The pistons of the train went off as the lamps inside the train died down, plunging the place in darkness. There were voices of surprise, confusion, dismay, pain, and then sounds of moving around, some kicking, banging and falling to the floor.

It felt somewhat cold, chilling and they noticed that it's raining harder now. Looking outside the window, Ron noticed movement outside the train.

"There's something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard," Ron said.

"Why would they? This is solely for Hogwarts students," asked Hermione. She was shivering with the rest as they stayed seated.

"Anyone injured? Ellie?" Harry called. He hasn't heard her voice since after their discussion earlier. He stood to trace his way towards her. He called again as he's feeling worried now. "Ellie?"

"Harry, sit down," she told Harry who found her side rather quickly. She has already stood in the center of the compartment, moving her wand around. "Draco, Vincent, Gregory, come inside." Ellie used to call the book characters with their first name. Being an editor has its perks and eccentricities, she used to say.

There were scrambling and some hissing as three more people entered their cabin.

 _"Colloportus!"_

"Ellie?" Harry stood closer to her.

"It's alright, Harry. I just locked the door," she whispered back. She's experimenting if a Dementor can still enter after all the wards she set up. Though she only chanted the _Locking Spell_ , she had already set-up various defensive wards she learned so far.

 _Bang!_

Something hit their door which completely woke Lupin up while the rest jumped in surprise.

"Harry? Ron?" Ginny's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hold on," answered Ellie. She opened the door and Ginny and Neville dashed inside. But since everyone was blinded in this black out she was hit on her stomach. "Ouch!"

"You alright?" she heard Harry who's never left her side asked close to her.

"Y-yeah. I'm good." _It was a nice jab, though_. "I think Professor's already awake with all our ruckus."

"Stay where you are." Lupin called for a small light on his wand and started scrambling from the corner to go out and probably check on the issue for the train's breakdown but another jolt from the train sent him sprawled to his original seat.

They all yelped in surprise and didn't immediately notice when the door slowly slid open. The wind that entered felt chilling and they practically felt their breaths freezing up. Then very slowly, in the dim light, a glistening, grayish, slimy looking hand appeared from outside followed by a completely hooded cloaked figure. It was towering them, its head almost next to the ceiling. The cloaked figure seemed to move inside but they didn't hear any footsteps. Looking properly, they saw it gliding inches above the floor while making a rattling sound, slow and dragging, as if taking a deep breath.

It was suffocating. All warmth was suddenly lost. The chilling air became frigid air, compressing their lungs, making all of them light headed.

Suddenly, Ellie saw them once again, after a very long time—fire and stakes, people dragging people—no, _her kind_ , stabbing stakes to their chest, chopping off their heads, burning them alive as the rest of the people around danced and celebrated to her kin's death. She felt the turbid air filled with smoke and smell of burning flesh. She felt the heat on her skin and shiver ran through her spine as she listened to the voices that wailing, pleaded, and even cries of children.

On the other hand, the people inside the compartment whimpered. No one knew how long the cloaked figure stayed with them. It might have been hours or seconds when suddenly a shrill voice tore the chilling silence. It was a hair raising scream, as if the owner was being tortured, full of pain and fear.

That woke Harry fast. He actually fell unconscious after that cloaked figure appeared. He didn't know why, he just felt very weak and then he heard a terrible and terrified scream from faraway. He's not sure who it was but he's sure it wasn't one of them. Soon a shrill, hair raising laughter followed, again not from one of them. He didn't know what's happening! Finally he heard a familiar voice but it was also screaming alarmingly. He never heard her so scared and wounded. He awoke and found himself down the compartment's floor next to the screaming Ellie.

"No! Mum! Dad! Noooo!"

Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes shut tight, and both hands clamping her ears as if trying to block any sounds. She was kneeling on the floor next to Harry, still screaming and wailing.

"Ellie! Ellie!" Harry shook her but she wouldn't stop, unable to recognize him.

People inside their compartment were able to calm down after Professor Lupin sent the cloaked figure away with _something_ bright from his wand. Ellie stopped screaming but kept on bawling her eyes without recognizing their calls. Harry felt her raw fear and hurt, he hugged her and cooed her saying over and over again, ' _everything's alright'_. They watched Harry as he tried to call her reason.

Harry never pushed Ellie to tell him anything about herself, most especially her past. When they talked it's always about him. He was grateful but also upset that she seemed to not trust him with her own story. But now he realized her story might just be much darker than his, making it more difficult for her to talk about them. He remembered her saying once that she needed to return home first so she can know what to tell them about her family but she seemed to have an idea what may have happened to them already.

"H-Harry?" Ellie finally recognized him but she just sobbed and drowned herself to Harry's chest. "They're dead! All dead! They _killed_ them… they're _burned_ …" her muffled words kept rushing out as she cried her heart out.

Everyone was silently watching the two. Even Lupin didn't know what to do. All he could was to bring out chocolates and handed them each a piece. He gave the largest piece to Harry so he could share to Ellie. Everyone was grateful at the chocolate that definitely spread warmth after eating, erasing the earlier chill brought by the dark creature.

Soon Malfoy, together with Crabbe and Goyle, had to leave their compartment since they're closing in to Hogsmeade. He halfheartedly stood, exiting by the sliding door while trying to check back on the scene he's leaving in the compartment, at the still crying Ellie, with his eyes inscrutable.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**RL is super wonky so I still cannot promise any specific update schedule. Anyway, thanks for everyone who are following and favorite-d FBWB. Please leave reviews and critical reactions and do drop by at my other –cough, side project– LEAST LOVED, a story focusing with Ron and his second chance. The chapters of LL are shorter compared to this story though but it's a quick paced one. They're NOT in any way connected.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter and the cover image.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Cheating Face**

 _'Fuck! All the wards didn't work. And I made a mess of myself!'_

They're sitting inside the coach which the Thestral pulled towards the Hogwarts grounds. Ellie was sitting next to Harry and Hermione, while in front were Ron, Ginny and Neville. They were all looking at her furtively while she kept her head bowed down since dismounting the train.

 _'So the Patronus Charm was really the only spell to work against them. I thought that's just some sweeping statement from the book! Damn it! I'd never underestimate such information anymore.'_

It was a dreadful visit especially the wake those foul creatures left them. She's not even sure if those memories she saw earlier were true. She was too busy thinking of how to end Voldemort and blast the Ministry down for her to dig her own memories from hundreds of years ago. She didn't even know what really happened since she was cursed at thirteen years of age. She felt somewhat detached since she returned which probably because of her life as Ellie Moore. But the event earlier brought her newfound fear, one she should have felt washed instead by excitement of the magic world. She felt really scared now, scared to know the truth.

Though it was a crushing train-ride, she couldn't help elation when she found Harry next to her, hugging and comforting her. She felt vulnerable and it was sure new to her but she also felt treasured, and it was a great feeling. She felt his warmth and found his voice enthralling, she wanted to stay there but they needed to find their couch to get to Hogwarts. Her only consolation was Harry has yet to let go of her hand until now.

She felt better by the time the coach stopped next to the school entrance. Before they alighted, she called to everyone.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for the messy show earlier."

They looked at each other as Hermione answered for everyone, "It's no problem, Ellie. You know we're your friends. You can talk to us anytime."

"I'll try," she answered rather more quietly.

She felt a squeeze from Harry as they walked silently up the castle but when they arrived before the Great Hall, they found McGonagall waiting for them. "Potter, Moore, Granger, follow me." She sent the rest towards the hall as she led the three into the staff room where Madam Pomfrey, the Hospital Wing Matron, stood waiting for them while eyeing them suspiciously.

"It was a Dementor, Poppy." McGonagall said and they exchanged dark looks.

"Setting dementors around school!" she ranted while checking first on Harry then Ellie.

"What does the two needs? Bed rest in the Hospital Wing?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, they're certainly clammy. They should at least have some chocolate."

"Professor Lupin already gave us." Harry inserted. "But Ellie—"

"I'm fine," Ellie answered offhandedly. She made sure to send tiny _Cheering Charm_ at her to remove the residue of the dementors, though chocolates almost did the same.

"Are you sure, Ms. Moore?" asked McGonagall as she looked closely the overly pale girl. "I know this is your first day after transferring—"

"Is she the transferee?" Madam Pomfrey scrutinized her closely as Ellie simply looked at her. She's still feeling exhausted, though, so she didn't bother with it much.

"Well, I'll just have a minute with Ms. Granger regarding her class schedule. If you will kindly wait outside," shooed McGonagall.

The two of them were dismissed and stood waiting outside the staff room.

"Harry," Ellie quietly called him.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Much better," she said but soon added, "I'm sorry, Harry. I really hate promising but I'll explain everything to you for sure, just not now."

"Fine," he watched her closely. "You look ready to sleep," he grinned at her.

"You bet," she heaved a sigh.

When Ellie, Harry and Hermione arrived in the Great Hall, the sorting had just finished and Dumbledore who stood from his high chair was just to give his opening speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast." Dumbledore cleared his throat as he explained that the dementors of Azkaban will be stationed at every entrance of Hogwarts, and that they were not easily fooled with disguises or invisibility cloaks. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you."

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome our transferee from Durmstrang, Ms. Ellie Moore," he nodded towards Ellie who was now sitting next to Harry and Hermione in the Gryffindor table. "She was straightaway sorted on her transfer and was deemed to be Gryffindor by our Sorting Hat."

Dumbledore continued with his signature twinkling eyes, "And also to welcome our two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There's scattered applause for Lupin amongst the student. The reception was rather odd but most of them were keeping their opinions with this shabby looking DADA teacher for the meantime. Although, many found another person from the high table for mooting.

 _Snape_. He was glaring at Lupin, his face wrought beyond anger, it was _loathing_.

"As to our second appointment, well, I'm sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn of our Care of Magical Creatures, retired at the end of last year to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I'm delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid."

Much louder applause came this time especially from the Gryffindor table when the appointment of Hagrid was announced. Ellie heard Ron saying amidst, "We should have known! Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

And the feast began. It was sumptuous and very lively as everyone laughed and ate and laughed more. Ellie just decided that Hogwarts had the best food in the whole world! She just added the house-elves in her plans for they deserved wonderful gifts. She was so full and pleased that she didn't even care for the curious gazes the other students were shooting her.

It was a long night but the moment their head hit the bed they were all sleeping soundly, almost forgotten the incident with the dementors.

Come morning, the girl's dormitory was in uproar. Parvati Patil tried to find her lipstick in her trunk, Lavander Brown tried an impossible knot with her hair, Eloise Midgen had just exited the bath while almost slipping down while Fay Dunbar awoke with a yelp after rolling down to the floor.

"Hey, Ellie. Wake up already!"

"Good morning to you too, Hermione." Ellie exited her four poster bed fully clothed since she woke up much earlier and was only practicing inside her blankets. She had Crookshanks on her lap as she'd been talking to it earlier.

Hermione was somewhat lost for a second. She usually woke before everyone else but she just felt too tired from yesterday. She glanced at her ginger cat lazily propped on Ellie's lap and finally said, "I guess, I'll prepare now."

"Take your time, Hermione." She smiled at her as she disappeared to the bathroom. They'd still have time for a quick breakfast.

"What's it like in Durmstrang?" asked Parvati suddenly. Ellie was introduced to the other Gryffindor girls last night.

"A bit gloomy and cold." Although she didn't much like these chic girls she still answered cordially.

"There should be more handsome boys there, right?" Lavender stopped braiding her hair as she asked. Ellie wondered when this girl actually fell for Ron in the book as she seemed not to find handsome boys in Hogwarts in the first place.

"Not really. Well, I'm not sure," she dug her memory for the well-known adage in her old-modern world. "I guess, beauty—or handsomeness is in the eyes of the beholder."

"Oh," The girls looked funnily at her and dropped the topic but they kept asking her other things. They asked about the subjects, the celebrations and a bit about Quidditch. Durmstrang apparently let their students join the National League even while at school. Ellie was reminded of Victor Krum who had just debuted in the League. She answered back as much as she could and laughed at or redirected those she didn't want to answer. She kept playing with Crookshanks' tail as it's adamant on sleeping.

"I don't know if you were already told, but you looked like a doll." Fay Dunbar commented as she finally jumped from her bed. Hermione timely exited the bath that moment. Fay should be the last and wondered if there's still hot water left for her.

"…That's the first, actually. Err, thank you?" she blushed at her. She knew about it but no one has told it on her face. As if anyone could talk to her back in her time.

She was aware of her _face_ and her _aura_. It ran in the blood. Her father has more potent power, though. Allure, Mind Control, Blood Magic—just to name the few. And even if she's only a half she was already tested having most of them. She just wasn't sure if she can still wield them now especially when her mother's magic seems to be more apparent.

The other girls giggled at her reaction but didn't push it anymore. They bid as they exited to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You know, Ellie, you really looked like a doll," Hermione said after some time.

"Not you too, Hermione?" she laughed at her as Crookshanks stretched its limbs lazily.

Ellie bent closer to Crookshanks ears and whisper, "Remember now ginger, no more rats. I'll take care of him. Go find the dog I told you about, get him food, alright?"

Crookshanks simply looked at her and imperceptibly nodded its big head. It 'meow-ed' and jumped down the bed out the girls dormitory.

When Hermione and Ellie walked down to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron where already there with George who had just given their time tables, of course as per instructed by McGonagall.

"And here is our transferee, Ms. Moore. Your time table's here. Now tell us about yourself?" George called a tad bit louder.

Ellie had a good night sleep and decided to humor George a bit, "Well, I hate spinach. I like black and red. I think my favorite is Hogwarts treacle tart. And I love magic," she finished with a quite giggle.

Ellie was about to sit next to Harry when she finally noticed that the hall has gone a bit too quiet. She looked around in time to see students trying to go back to their food or books, she even suspiciously saw a smaller boy writing _something._

"That's a wonderful answer, Ms. Moore. Don't worry I'll give you all my treacle tart!" there was laughing and booing from others while Ellie just laughed at George antics. She wondered how much more overwhelming would it be if Fred was there.

"You feeling better?" Harry asked her when she sat together with Hermione.

"Yeah. I think I can manage the first day," she laughed openly but quickly stopped. She etched to her mind never to do that again. Crap, she just saw a first year gawking at her.

"Ronald Weasley, you're drooling," Said Hermione icily.

She knew Ron was one of the slags in book and she felt sad for Hermione. It took more years before the boy matured, if he really did. She actually wished her and Harry ship but the author wanted the 'opposite attracts principle' to be pinned here.

 _Dang this face,_ she thought. She hated being known for her face than her abilities. That's why she took editorial works—no, that's Ellie. She's no longer her, just the name. She's back home and will eventually find the remains of everyone. Though her clan was really known for their beauty.

That nailed it. She's so gonna use _glamours_ to tweak this cheating face. She leaned to Hermione and whispered something which sent Hermione blushing then nodded at her. Harry and Ron looked at them curiously.

"What's happening?" Ron asked.

"None of your business," Hermione snapped at him again.

Ellie checked her time table. Aside from the required subjects of Charm, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy and History of Magic, there's also the additional three subject she enlisted: Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. She didn't even bat an eye with Divination or Muggle Studies.

Usually, the electives required numbered to two, but she decided to add CoMC just to be with the Golden-trio. Divination won't matter much anyway and only Hermione was in the Muggle Studies. Arithmancy and SoAR were two good subjects, one was simple mathematics the other was something like _steno writing_.

"Look, Hermione. We have two more subjects together. Can I sit next to you?" Ellie asked.

The two boys looked at Hermione as if they just saw a hippogriff.

"Why are you even blushing, Hermione?" asked Ron agape.

"Well, she's just too cute, isn't she?" she looked at Ellie sheepishly.

It was Ellie's time to gape at her. ' _When did I act cute at you, Lady?'_

Harry coughed at them. "Always stay with Hermione, Ellie. We don't know what those Slytherin will do."

"Yes, mum," she deadpanned.

"I'm serious," said Harry while staring at her.

"No, you're Harry," she said teasingly.

"Pfft!" Ron sprayed his pumpkin juice which earned him glares from the other Gryffindor.

"Harry, Ellie is better with spells than me. Haven't you notice?" Hermione said after being reminded their new friend was emancipated and adult legally.

Ellie sat proudly with Hermione's praise but narrowed her eyes at Harry when he looked at her as if searching her. "Why don't we duel next time, Harry?" challenged Ellie.

Harry gave a chortle at her and gave a positive reply. "We need a place to do that."

"You'll see," Ellie said mysteriously.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on **For Blood We Bleed:**_

 _"Harry, Ellie is better with spells than me. Haven't you notice?" Hermione said after being reminded their new friend was emancipated and adult legally._

 _Ellie sat proudly with Hermione's praise but narrowed her eyes at Harry when he looked at her as if searching her. "Why don't we duel next time, Harry?" challenged Ellie._

 _Harry gave a chortle at her and gave a positive reply. "We need a place to do that."_

 _"You'll see," Ellie said mysteriously._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter and the cover image.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The First Day**

The first day for the Gryffindor third year was for Divination, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies at the same time in the morning and the Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon. Why would the author or the school arrange the three subjects in the morning like that she has no idea.

"Hermione, I know you've taken all classes this year. I also know you're managing them with a Time Turner," Ellie told Hermione as they visited the loo. She put some glamours on her face to avoid the ogling.

"Oh, how'd—"

"How can you even get to three classes at the same time?" she pointed at her time table. "Whatever I say now you won't listen just yet. But I know you're gonna drop some soon enough; I'd suggest Divination and Muggle Studies. One was a bogus subject unless you have the _gift_ and the other was outdated since the classes tackled 1940s history and technologies. I just hope there's also a Wizarding Studies for us not purebloods."

Hermione looked like a fish with her mouth hanging open, closing as if about to say something then hanging open again.

"Go now, I'll save you a seat. Those boys won't understand what's happening anyway. Especially look at Ron's reaction," she giggled although she has that suspicion why would McGonagall and in turn, headmaster Dumbledore let a third year with a highly restricted item to tweak time. She wondered whether the Board of Directors even approved of that and how it passed with the ministry and the Unspeakables.

Hermione was surprised and scared when Ellie mentioned knowing of her secret. McGonagall reminded her severely to never tell a soul about it. But then she finally smiled and gave her thanks. She'd listen to Harry's confidence with their new friend.

Ellie arrived at the Arithmancy classroom which was already opened while many students already milling inside.

"How are you feeling?" a voice greeted Ellie as she entered the room.

"Hello, Draco. I'm better, thanks for asking."

"I-if you need help, yesterday—" he actually stuttered which made Ellie smiled. She knew the boy was worried about her and it warmed her.

"Thank you, Draco," she can't help but took his hand and gave a squeeze. She smiled at the sweet blonde boy who's been undermined by his father's bent beliefs. If only his father was not such a bigot. "For simply asking me right now already helped me. Thank you."

Draco stiffened and blushed madly. "R-right."

As he turned to his seat, Ellie saw Pansy Parkinson glaring at her.

' _OMG! That's really a pug-face!'_ She tried _so very hard_ to look at her straight without bursting to laughter.

She looked for a vacant seat for Hermione and her. After a while, Hermione arrived with less vigor than when they separated earlier.

"Divination was a complete sham," she hissed at Ellie and the latter gave a bell like laughter.

Arithmancy was a fascinating subject. It was like Astrology and Chinese Zodiac computations but this one was said to come from ancient Greeks. They studied the magical properties of numbers, including predicting the future with numbers and numerology. It also looked like basic math for muggles as Ellie initially deduced from reading the book series.

It was said this subject came in useful for Potions, Transfiguration, Astronomy and many others that used numbers. At the end of the first class, though, Ellie found out that Draco was really good at this subject as if he's a natural _Arithmancer_.

At lunch time, Hermione and Ron fought once again about Sibyll Trelawney, their Divination teacher, and her foresight of Harry's death because of the Grimm the professor supposedly saw through his tea leaves. It was a long story and a very stupid one for the first day.

Ron was convinced of the grim because his uncle Bilius died when he saw one before. Hermione, on the other hand, defended that the grim was not an omen of death but the _cause_ of death. She construed that wizards tended to be _illogically_ scared of it and caused them accidents and hit the buckets. Ron finally hit a nerve when he said Hermione just didn't have the inner eye. Hermione stormed from the Great Hall, leaving a sulking Ron Weasley.

"Harry," Ellie called him in a whisper.

"Yeah?" he was still eating his roasted beef and potatoes but she knew he was really affected with Sibyll's stupid fortune telling.

"You still remember what I told you in Diagon Alley?"

"Which one?" he looked at her with a grin.

"Well, about me knowing, _seeing_ something."

He felt it's a serious topic so he answered carefully, "Yes."

"Well, Sibyll is truly a seer but she can't see someone's death," She told him while twirling the pasta on her plate.

"What do you mean—"

"Oi, what are you whispering about?" cut Ron suddenly.

"Whether you should ask Hermione on a date or just keep being a prat," Ellie turned to Ron before standing and grabbing her bag. "Tell you later," she whispered to Harry before finally running towards the courtyard where Hermione would be.

The two boys followed soon enough but Ron acted awkward towards Hermione which confused the girl since normally when they've fought, the boy would sulk instead.

Very soon, though, they walked down to Hagrid's Hut for their first Care of Magical Creatures class, unluckily, with the Slytherins.

"Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" Hagrid boomed at his first class with enthusiasm.

After walking for a while, they reached a kind of paddock which has nothing in it.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here. Firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books. That's it!" Hagrid was visibly pleased when he saw the kids all stroked the spine of their books. Ellie sighed in relief; at least she did something good so Hagrid will have a better start of lesson. She just has to make sure no one, Draco Malfoy or not, could ruin this class.

Ellie looked around and found Draco with his Slytherin cronies, for the first time, silently listening. Pansy Parkinson, however, was another business. In Ellie's vocabulary, she's _bitching out._

"God, this place is going to the dogs. That oaf teaching classes, Draco's dad will have a fit when he finds out—"

"Shut up, Parkinson," Called Ron.

"What Weasel? I'd be careful if I were you—"

Suddenly they heard heavy hooves trotting towards them. Dozens of hooves. When they turned around they found the most bizarre creatures they've ever seen. These creatures have bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what looked like giant eagles. Ellie was so amazed, not of the creature in front of her but of the very good replica made by the movie production that bought the copyright of the book she worked as an editorial staff.

"Hippogriffs! Beau'iful, aren' they?" Hagrid roared to the class. "You may want ter come closer."

No one seemed happy to come closer so Harry, Hermione and Ron approached rather cautiously.

"Ellie?" called Harry.

"…Yeah?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Of course!" she grinned at him. She was just so amazed she was dazedly looking at the hippogriffs.

"Now firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs, they're proud creatures. Easily offended. Don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do," Hagrid explained but by the ruckus at the back of the class, the Slytherin seemed to be not listening.

"So anyone wants ter try firs'?" asked Hagrid.

"Me!" a very excited voice yelled with her hands up high.

"Ellie…" Harry called quietly but his face showed surprise at her then caution.

"What?"

"Let me try first, yes? Just to check if it's fine," he said while looking at her eyes. He seemed to want to say something else, though.

"Oh, okay," she answered rather sorry. She realized that she'd almost taken Harry's first to-ride-a-hippogriff badge. She didn't know why she's been acting less than her original self the more she stayed with these kids. Somehow, she felt more Ellie than—

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid.

Harry was led to one distinctively big hippogriff that Hagrid called 'Buckbeak'.

"Easy now, Harry. Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink. Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much. Tha's it, Harry. Now, yeh bow," Harry hesitated a moment but did bowed while gritting his teeth. The hippogriff named Buckbeak didn't move and was looking haughtily at the bowing Harry.

Everyone in the area looked nervous for Harry. Some Slytherin prayed for Harry to be mauled. Hagrid was also about to send Harry back to everyone since Buckbeak didn't like him. Ellie was beginning to get impatient with the beast.

"Tsk."

The hippogriff jolted and quickly bowed to Harry.

"Well done, Harry! Right, yeh can touch him now! Pat his beak, go on," Harry looked ready to back out but when he glanced towards his friends, he once again gritted his teeth and bravely closed in to Buckbeak, patted its beak.

The class applauded Harry, though some didn't, especially the Slytherins.

"I reckon he might let yeh ride him!" suddenly Hagrid raised him from where he stood and put him on Buckbeak's back. "Mind yeh, don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that," And then he slapped the hippogriff's hindquarters!

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open, almost covering the middle of the paddock. Everything happened so fast that not one was able to object whatsoever, especially Harry, himself. Everyone watched as Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then landed back to the ground.

"Good work, Harry! Okay, who else wants a go?" roared Hagrid.

Many students braved it off and started bowing towards the rest of the hippogriffs. Ellie looked around instead. She turned towards the Slytherin and readied her wand. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle didn't immediately take a hippogriff, but Pansy and another Slytherin girl did.

"What's this ugly thing? And you think I will bow to you?" the pug-face screeched at Buckbeak with a slash of her hand!

 _"Protego Maxima!"_

It happened in a flash, literally a light flashed in the paddock. Ellie had her wand towards Pansy Parkinson and Buckbeak and a shimmering shield separated between the two. Buckbeak was still whining towards the shield as if it wanted blood of the human who insulted it, while Parkinson was by the earth screaming bloody murder.

"Go, Hagrid. Report this before those Slytherin make up another story. The pug-face should be given detention for not listening to instruction," Ellie told the half-giant while glaring at Pansy.

The surprised and confused Hagrid jogged towards the area to check first on his stupid student. As everyone was watching Pansy's hysterics and listening to Hagrid telling her to listening to class to avoid accidents, Draco had the time to look at Ellie and nodded a little.

"You were great, Ellie!"

"That's Shield Charm!"

"And we have yet to tackle that."

"That's quick reflex you've got there, girl."

"Serve that snake right!"

The other Gryffindor surrounded Ellie. They congratulated her and talked animatedly. The class was practically done though, without the teacher. They soon returned to the castle but the four of them decided to stay to wait for Hagrid.

"But it's not an ordinary one since it also defended against physical attack!" Hermione finally said her observation when the rest of the class decided to walk back up the castle.

"How'd you know, Ellie?" Harry asked her quietly.

She smiled at him as if saying, 'I told you so', then turned to the still heated Buckbeak, trashing on its place and whining. Ellie walked calmly without slowing down nor bowing at the beast and simply stood next to it. She stretched her hand and stroked its beak. The beast didn't seem to mind her proximity and soon calmed down.

"I'm sorry about that, Buckbeak. I don't want you to die due to the Ministry's bigotry," she whispered at the beast.

Soon Hagrid returned after escorting the hysterical Pansy Parkinson and saw them so he invited the four inside his hut.

"What happened after Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

Hagrid sighed before answering. "She's fine but shocked, 'spect it's a record—"

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid! You shouldn't be!" said shocked Hermione.

"Nah, school gov'nors have been told, o'course. They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left hippogriffs fer later, shoulda done flobberworms or summat firs'."

"It's alright, Hagrid. We believe in you. You're a good teacher; no one can even tame that many hippogriffs, mind you. And this is your first time teaching. Mistakes are there so we can improve," Ellie patted the half-giant's arm. She can't take the gloomy atmosphere anymore.

"Tha's sweet of yeh, Ellie. A'right, yeh all back to ter castle now before it gets dark," reminded them the already sniffing Hagrid.

They bid goodbye to Hagrid and walked towards the castle.

Back into their common room, the four started with their homework as they settled down to their favorite spots in the Gryffindor common room. It was a bit lively inside with all of Fred's and George's _experiments_ for their joke items.

"You don't think Hagrid will be sacked, do you?" Ron asked after some lull.

"Don't be stupid, Ron. Of course he won't," Hermione snapped at him.

Ellie finally finished hers as the two started bickering once again. She deliberated a bit and said, "Well, if any of the Slytherins were actually wounded by Buckbeak, the governors will definitely try to sack Hagrid. Worse, they'll even have the hippogriff beheaded."

Harry looked up at her, his eyes probing and seemed to realize something.

"And then you guys will appeal and with the help of the headmaster and the staff, Hagrid will be able to retain his job but Buckbeak will definitely be executed," she watched their horrified faces. "You won't win because the Ministry of Magic doesn't give a damn with rights for other magical creatures," she concluded.

The three gaped at her, first because she just cursed and then at her _premonition_. They settled in a solemn contemplation as Hermione glanced at her sometimes, just like Harry.

Ellie decided to leave it at that and watched instead the kids in the common room. It was warm inside in a homey kind of warmth. There were the first years who're bent on doing their first assignments just like them, some second years were laughing together with the higher years as those Gryffindors who applied for test subjects for the Weasley twins turned purple, grew with boils, pumped steam out their orifices. She also saw Ginny at one corner glancing at their location from time to time.

 _'Ah, young love,'_ she smiled at Ginny. She realized how beautiful the young girl with her red hair. It's like her head had a flowing flame, intimidating but bewitching at the same time. Ellie turned and observed Hermione's brown and bushy hair and decided on the hair-do she had promised her this breakfast.

 _Squeeze. Squish._

She discovered Scabbers, the animagus of Peter Pettigrew, moving incessantly inside Ron's robe pocket.

 _'The_ Confundus Charm _has ended eh,'_ for the last few days she always had the rat in confounded. She needed the traitor in the dark about her and her plans. She has laid her groundwork.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and especially for those who decided to follow and favorite 'nier' and/or FBWB! Your critical comments and reviews are also appreciated (read: needed XD). Let's see if I can do longer chapters next time. Ciao!**


End file.
